May 18-22
01:19:36 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p23120-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 01:19:36 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 01:23:40 hi charon 01:23:49 howd your day go? 01:24:49 Went well, attention seems to have died down. HVT video going up. 01:25:03 humean no idea just it makes sound and some people hear voices 01:25:11 rad is it cut to shit? 01:25:13 aight 01:25:18 -!- i3_ ~i3@out-ab-160.wireless.telus.com has joined #sift 01:26:09 Not really. Approach, engagement, bagging and egress are all there. 01:26:35 k any ics of the device? 01:26:55 No device on site. Just a taxi driver. 01:27:29 dont you guys have one though? 01:29:01 USAF has it, has since I landed in Oki 01:29:29 ah 01:33:24 any news on the global drops? 01:34:07 timeframe for the drops is being extended 01:34:28 k 01:36:31 Hey, charon, anyone filled you in on the translation? 01:36:54 oh we got some translator 01:37:10 ] Before the final law, there is a necessity to carry it out. The members stare within Japan; (??) is kindness. The first part is easy. Uehara is in Uchikawa. From Ishigaki Island to Naha Preparing safe travel to Osaka. Continuing ??. Protect the whispers from heaven. 01:37:40 The laws of the gods are working again, making fast progress. The laws of the gods are working again, making fast progress. The disciples at Tenmanten recognize their state of mind. The whispers from heaven are within 1. 01:37:52 hi ill 01:38:07 That's solid intel. Let me vet that with the headshed. 01:39:02 -!- i3_ ~i3@out-ab-160.wireless.telus.com has quit host closed the connection 01:39:44 the second was before the first 01:39:55 hah, yeah, wrong order 01:40:02 but osaka's the important part 01:40:42 "Uehara is in Uchikawa. From Ishigaki Island to Naha Preparing safe travel to Osaka" 01:40:54 Uchikawa? 01:40:56 Ishikawa 01:41:08 It must mean Ishikawa 01:41:23 it could, 01:42:00 Skip reported back, no intel on whether boy-o made his flight. We didn't have much to go on. 01:42:00 -!- po9099 6c5d6c48@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.93.108.72 has joined #sift 01:42:22 I'll check the numbers and see 01:43:13 -!- po9099 6c5d6c48@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.93.108.72 has quit Quit 01:43:18 Grabbin' some sake. 01:43:53 lucky you 01:44:15 You're not kidding there. 01:44:29 haha 01:44:37 Yeah. I just got back from a beer run, every store in ten blocks is closed 01:44:42 damn 01:44:45 Hate that. 01:44:59 -!- po9099 6c5d6c48@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.93.108.72 has joined #sift 01:45:09 wire me sime money ill drink with you :] 01:45:33 That'd be rad if my name wouldn't show up 01:45:35 Hah 01:45:55 i wont tell ;} 01:46:36 You know how to get rich? Start a "send a beer" delivery service in the states. 01:46:50 confirmation on uchikawa 01:46:59 Uchikawa. Any translations? 01:47:18 01:47:20 yeah, it's a place 01:47:25 just north of tokyo 01:47:57 it would mean he flew to okinawa, and now is flying out 01:48:02 to osaka 01:49:26 or there was error in the transcription 01:49:33 good idea charon 01:49:44 Right? You'd make bank. 01:50:33 fuck yeah 01:50:45 too bad i dont have a car anymore 01:50:55 my friend had the idea of weed on wheels, WoW he'd call it 01:51:16 Interesting. If you ran a blank, flat out "Delivery Service", you could ferry whatever people wanted. 01:51:23 Like a taxi that peddles what you need at the time. 01:52:39 but then some weird dude might unch me in the throat then beat me with a hone book 01:53:14 Aw, that guy's not so weird. 01:53:18 i found 1.59 i can go get a beer 01:53:33 :| says you 01:53:55 Sure, he throat-checks a cat or two sometimes, but other than that, he's really pretty normal. 01:55:18 sadistic 01:55:58 A sadist? No way, man. Just the kind of guy that doesn't dig people who hurt other people. 01:56:07 ill be back in 15 dro located same 711 if i dont return, i shot the sheriff dont call anyone 01:56:21 Ha, see you in a few anon 01:56:27 so you'll hurt those who hurt eole? 01:56:35 be careful soldier -- get me my vodka/oj plz 01:56:52 Yeah. Those like me. 01:58:14 Hey, what happened with the two you sent off to see about Uehara at the airport? 01:58:30 They're back, and can't report good news or bad. 01:58:44 We didn't have a picture of Uehara to go on, just a name. Turns into a game of "Who looks important" 01:59:11 Yeah 01:59:28 If we'd got this translated 5 hours earlier, we would have had a flight too 01:59:34 If I were an hvt with no known pictures, I would try to blend as much as possible. 01:59:55 No doubt, Sorg. Hate to say it, but we probably wouldn't find you. 01:59:57 Fair enough 02:00:31 My team knows what to look for in a person: Mannerisms, positive and negative adoration, similar dress, mimicry. That being said, sometimes it just isn't enough. Sometimes, we don't get our man until much, much later. 02:00:37 I'm looking back through what I missed, you said time frame for the drops was extended? Any more detail on that? 02:01:02 Also, in an airport, there's often too many for little details to stand out 02:01:06 Not yet, Virg should give me the rundown shortly. I know we're looking at two drops at least tomorrow. 02:01:38 both in ontario huh 02:01:46 True, Ill. There's also one final factor: You might be the good guy, but the security guys in the Airport don't know that, so there's no takedowns that wouldn't be contested. 02:01:49 Hah 02:02:16 you don't have a spiffy badge you can flash them? 02:02:18 I do have a team standing by for an Ontario drop, but not tomorrow. Likely the day after. 02:02:32 If they gave us badges, the bad guys could pull them off of our bodies. 02:02:44 ok... tattoos 02:02:59 Technically could pull those off too... 02:03:04 Easily identified in a dangerous flashpoint scenario. "What? That was an American? Nuke America." 02:03:18 you just cant win! 02:03:29 Ew, Ill. just ew. But brilliant. 02:03:40 and seriously?! !! in ontario :D 02:03:56 Yeah. Potentially Vancouver as well, but that's not for certain. 02:04:10 u n me sorg, we got dis 02:04:23 Haha 02:04:36 I'll post the locations of the drops that are to occur tomorrow in the IRC a bit later tonight, after they're confirmed. 02:04:46 there was someone else in ontario too... i think i'll have to share it 02:04:51 Each drop point should be briefed on their drop the previous night. 02:04:57 Nah, just rush it. 02:05:13 can i request a drop style? 02:05:16 Take a buddy and a gun. You'll get that drop. 02:05:25 You know the area better than we do, sure. 02:05:33 in an umbrella :D 02:05:38 Haha 02:05:51 I'll shout at the team. 02:05:58 Man, if there's one here, I think the next closes SIFT is two days drive. Pretty safe bet for me. 02:06:01 Make a drop in an umbrella in Vancouver, and it will be gone as soon as it's out of sight. 02:06:17 Rainy place? 02:06:20 Yes 02:06:21 Yeah 02:06:28 can i tell you a general area that would be best? (dunno if thats askin a lot) 02:06:30 I also would've accepted "Stupid question, Charon" 02:06:33 A lot like seattle, if you've been 02:06:37 Go for it 02:07:42 i know theres a base near trenton, anywhere north, or north east of toronto :) 02:10:16 I'll be sure to pass it on, their team leader said something about being somewhat north to begin with 02:11:00 -!- po9099 6c5d6c48@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.93.108.72 has quit Page closed 02:11:07 toronto is in the south end :( 02:11:17 Lol 02:11:19 They're definitely in Toronto. 02:11:36 Somewhat north is a relative term 02:11:48 Yeah mang. 02:11:59 Once you're in canada at all, you're somewhat north 02:12:22 That's also pretty true. 02:13:10 better bring snowshoes and polar bear saddles 02:13:34 We're actually trained to use bears as beasts of burden. 02:14:07 hug them into submission? 02:14:31 That last bit wasn't true, bears are mean. 02:15:30 Hey, if we're done drop talk for now, mind if I hit you with a few questions on our translation? The translators wanted to pass them along 02:15:36 Sendi t 02:15:40 Wow. Space. 02:16:49 Have we heard anything about Aleph (or other splinters of Aum) in relationg to Tenmanten shrine? They had a bit that could have been a few words, or that name. We've got nothing on tenmanten from our side 02:17:08 relation was spelled by a madman in there... 02:17:20 I personally haven't. Could be a bit of new intel? 02:17:27 Recommended soundtrack: 02:17:46 -!- Kelgand 637f8b61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.127.139.97 has joined #sift 02:17:55 Evening, folks. 02:18:08 back 02:18:09 Good timing kelgand 02:18:14 just missed a link 02:18:17 What's up? 02:18:42 Save me the trouble of skipping to the end of the logs? =p 02:18:43 Recommended soundtrack: 02:18:44 It could also be a mistranslation. We'll look into it tomorrow. Both the translator are new faces here, so they're still catching up 02:19:12 hmm. Will do, but when were you last on? you know what, watch that first, I'll summarize after 02:20:45 I love that you take the map. "Might need that again" 02:21:04 I was on last night, saw the names get confirmed, and Charon came back with the taxi guy. Had to go to bed, didn't get a chance to be on since then, but I did see that there was a vid....I'm guessing that's what this is? 02:21:15 Yeah 02:21:17 Or did the taxi guy leak a name? 02:21:31 GPS systems are mostly in Japanese over here. There's a way to modify your GPS from the states to have the maps that it needs to operate out here, though. 02:21:49 Haha. I thought you were just being thorough 02:21:55 Kelgand, that's our taxi guy 02:22:02 I like your explanation better. Let's go with that. 02:22:14 Heh. 02:22:27 Kelgand, we did get a pair of translators today 02:22:37 We got the name Uehara, and that he 02:22:46 's flying from okinawa to osaka 02:22:51 that music is terrible 02:22:59 who are your friends 02:23:04 So popular over here right now. 02:24:00 Not my kind of tune at all. 02:24:12 "Hmm, I could sure go for a taxi right about now." *knocks guy unconcious* "Oh, silly me. I parked right here." 02:24:26 Ha. 02:24:29 Hah. 02:24:56 To be fair, he wasn't unconscious until they pulled him behind that vehicle and put that choke to good use. 02:25:04 i3, grats again. Charon, nicely done. Send my regards to your comrades there. 02:25:11 Wilco, good sir. 02:25:26 that guy was just a kid 02:25:30 Sure was. 02:25:34 Sad thing, too. 02:25:35 -!- docatron docatron@cpc5-derb14-2-0-cust123.8-3.cable.virginmedia.com has quit timeout: 250 seconds 02:25:41 Has there been any word on the global drops that were planned for the next 48 hours? 02:25:45 gotta clean ur car out 02:25:46 Thanks Kelgand, but I didn't do the translating, just found the guys 02:25:56 Well, -hopefully- in the next 48. 02:26:03 We've got two drops likely to occur tomorrow, several others taking place in the days to follow. 02:26:10 How long did it take you to get used to drive on the right side? 02:26:17 -!- anon_ 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has left #sift 02:26:20 You got the list of names for us, i3 =) 02:26:22 After the third time, all I had to worry about was the traffic. 02:26:52 -!- anon_ 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has joined #sift 02:27:09 02:27:44 scopolopamine! 02:28:31 BC, huh. 02:28:45 seems so 02:29:26 It'll be interesting to see if they find anything 02:29:59 sounds like they're pretty sure there wasnt anything 02:30:37 if it wasnt anything whys everything taed off? 02:31:41 No hazardous material found on Coquitlam bus RCMP tested the bus and found nothing dangerous 02:32:31 Oh. right. On that uchikawa thing: Apparently while it's a place, it's just a modifier away from a word meaning "Within" or "contained" 02:32:46 so it may not be a place... so much as a description 02:33:00 can't believe I forgot that when you had me check 02:33:03 They taped it for precaution 02:33:08 You know how reporters can be... 02:33:17 ah 02:33:22 hey sorgens did u see? 02:33:26 ? 02:33:33 we might be getting drops :) 02:33:37 So I guess don't put too much stock in that region, Charon 02:33:38 Ah, yes, I saw 02:34:05 Not sure what to put stock in right now, brother. 02:34:17 Fair enough. 02:34:48 And....logs have been skimmed. 02:34:54 great 02:35:14 ya, thanks again for posting the logs! finally caught up to speed 02:35:43 Yeah, no problem. It's good when we're all on the same page 02:37:42 It's strange to be all caught up on decrypting and translating... Nothing to have to work on till we get more from virgil 02:38:01 it'll be easier next time too 02:38:02 So of course the liquor store closes early, lol 02:38:15 Will it? 02:38:32 ya, now that we've got some translaters :) 02:38:38 Oh, yeah 02:39:01 And they seem like some decent guys too. 02:39:26 -!- nnothingg ~algorithm@108-194-162-222.lightspeed.renonv.sbcglobal.net has quit leaving 02:39:37 I think Vriska was in here for 4 hours translating, having never heard of umbra before this afternoon 02:39:54 who posted the link that snatched em? 02:40:04 Vriska found it in unfiction 02:40:10 We've got a few threads we keep updated around 02:40:19 to try and pull in some fresh blood 02:40:27 i've only heard 4chan and reddit mentioned 02:40:58 There's a few others on the docs, unfiction is one 02:41:02 unfiction has been mentioned somewhat often 02:41:08 They love cracking codes over there 02:42:18 FFL you around? 02:42:27 Somewhat 02:44:35 -!- nnothingg ~algorithm@108-194-162-222.lightspeed.renonv.sbcglobal.net has joined #sift 02:46:39 So, any more word on that the drops will be for, or is that something we should wait for Virgil for safe comms? I suspect we're all a little curious about what would need to be dropped. 02:48:03 I placed the Spreaker RSS feed in the home page of the wiki 02:48:19 Brilliant 02:49:24 That things becoming so much more usefull to check info then a 70 page document... unsuprisingly 02:50:27 ill i think the drop is gonna be code books 02:50:40 The doc is good for real time collaborations 02:50:51 Oh, yeah. I may have heard that... thanks maya 02:51:15 Yeah, it is. Wiki's just better if I'm looking back for connections 02:59:33 -!- Sypherr ~Sypherr@mail.sypher.com.au has quit error: Connection reset by peer 03:00:54 Wow. That friday night #sift. This is the fewest of us I've seen on in a while 03:07:51 So, did anyone actually check that video with the soundtrack intact? I thought it was clever. 03:08:20 The HVT vid or the reccomended soundtrack? 03:08:51 Both, same time. The timing turns out to be hilarious. 03:08:56 i started it halfway through, does that count 03:09:23 Oh, I thought of doing it like that but I wanted to hear the Okinawa noises =p 03:10:12 Heh, yeah, I did 03:10:34 Good music timing with the takedown 03:11:04 I watched the vid with this as soundtrack: 03:11:08 which, is funny given also finding a song about taxis that matches up... Did you cut the video to time it that way? 03:11:27 If so, that's hilarious 03:11:30 if not, even more so 03:19:05 Hey, anyone hear about that Ivens guy in the last few days? 03:20:09 Who? 03:21:25 apparently not. it sounds familiar 03:21:29 I think his name was Steven Ivens. FBI guy who tells an embassador that something "insane" is coming, and'll be called an attack on the states. He's vanished, but the FBI's been having hundred man search parties out looking for him 03:22:04 They arrested his partner a few hours after he ran for it, on "suspected child porn involvement" 03:22:30 They're calling him suicidal and distraught, but can't explain what he might be upset about 03:22:42 sounds like a poor cover up 03:22:54 I'm just thining it's not common for a gov. agent to go nuts and run like that 03:23:08 Yeah, it did maya. 03:23:43 maybe he was playing a convincing ARG 03:23:56 03:24:29 amy looks anorexic 03:25:23 Ha. Hadn't watched the vid. She does 03:26:14 I am so not an FBI agent. 03:26:45 No one said you are... guilty concience? 03:27:12 Yes. 03:27:16 But not about this. 03:27:27 Ha. 03:27:52 I hope it's not about the cabbie. 03:28:10 He picked who to work with. 03:28:14 He got a pretty easy ride. 03:29:00 Couple of buddies went here and there, and I couldn't feel for them when they did. Did some counseling, but it didn't really help much. You're supposed to feel bad when your buddies die. 03:29:17 Alcohol's cheaper anyway. 03:30:17 Yeah. There's no good way to deal with a friend dieing. Especially that a "counseller" could give you. 03:31:15 Too much or too little emotion, and people will notice or comment 03:31:27 Not many good ways, at least. I wish I were upset by it. Really wish their deaths made me mad, sad. Anything. Doesn't happen. 03:31:32 It's almost like they were never there. 03:32:49 Well, if that's what's natural for you, I'd always run with it. It means no wasted time on it anyway 03:36:57 Apart from that. Still wierd to see the FBI having trouble chasing one of their own down 03:37:22 Talkoing about people on the run 03:37:32 Does anyone know what happened to the Seattle bunker guy? 03:37:34 If he didn't know anything and had no reason to run, they'd leave it for the cops 03:37:44 Seatle bunker guy? 03:37:50 or... Seattle 03:37:52 Captured. In custody. 03:38:00 Probably not too happy. 04:55:41 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p23120-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 04:55:42 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 04:55:47 Charon 04:55:51 Send it 04:56:10 Does Virgil know you made a video of your taxi driver capture? 04:56:55 Yeah. Why do you ask? 04:57:00 Huh. 04:57:14 She sent us a picture of him in her latest transmission. 04:57:24 Walking on the sidewalk before your video starts. 04:57:32 04:57:53 Intel dropped a picture of the cat earlier in the day. It was a rush to find him after that, so it wouldn't surprise me if they tossed her one as well. 04:57:59 04:58:06 It's probably some sort of reward for being a bunch of badasses. 04:58:15 Lol 04:58:23 /flex 04:58:25 We'll take it 04:58:26 I 04:58:29 ha 04:58:35 I can't 04:58:37 Wow 04:58:41 Type? 04:58:43 Sorgens wow 04:58:58 That was amazing man 04:59:24 I am so amuzed 04:59:33 That I'm spelling amused wrong 05:01:28 Charon, I think it's time to lay down the vodka. 05:01:50 Sake tonight brother 05:02:09 White rice is a symbol of purity, and victory. Drink that shit 05:02:21 Do you drink it hot or cold? 05:02:44 I don't like it hot, I feel like the alcohol will evaporate... and that's a no-no 05:02:54 Hot, most times. Breathe in, breathe out, sip, breathe in, breathe out, gulp. 05:03:00 If you make it too hot, it sure will 05:03:06 and then, it tastes like ass. 05:03:17 Not good ass, either. 05:07:12 How'd the last transmission go? Wasn't here to see it. 05:07:19 Damn... I've never heard transmission 11 before. 05:07:29 The image is sure creepy, but the transmission... 05:07:45 11? Having a listen 05:07:47 05:09:34 Oh hey, that's some Shoko right there. 05:09:39 Oh, Charon. Do you know who is saying "ashes, ashes, we all burn down" in the background of one of the transmissions? It's a deep guy's voice whispering. 05:10:14 Sure don't. I know 11 here is Shoko Asahara chanting. I can even hear him say Aum. 05:10:52 He needs to lay off of the creepy, he's had enough. 05:11:45 Needs to get killed already before some crackpot manages to rescue him. 05:16:59 Kelgand|AFK 05:17:09 Gonna sleep for a few hours, see you all. 05:17:40 Oops 05:17:41 >_> 05:17:46 -!- Kelgand is now known as Kelgand|AFK 05:17:48 There we go 05:18:08 Night man. 05:24:42 -!- nnothingg ~algorithm@108-194-162-222.lightspeed.renonv.sbcglobal.net has quit leaving 05:26:34 Heh. Sun came up, that means I should probably follow Kelgand's lead. 05:26:56 Are you posting here when drops get confirmed, Charon? or elsewhere? 05:29:44 Well, Either way I'll just check it in the morning. Gonna crash in just a few here. 05:30:35 What was the eta for the next drop's coords? 05:35:51 Posting here, brother. 05:35:57 Sorry for the delay. 05:36:05 You'll be getting them in a few minutes. Shouldn't take long. 05:36:12 Oh 05:36:26 I'll wait a few before crashing then 05:36:45 I hate missing things just because I need to sleep to function 05:38:07 -!- stanley ~stanley@unaffiliated/stanley has joined #sift 05:38:15 -!- maya2-afk ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit error: No route to host 05:38:58 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has joined #sift 05:39:34 Was that the client autoconnecting or you're back? 05:43:41 I'm off to bed to now, night 05:43:50 Later Sorgens 05:44:17 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit Leaving. 05:53:59 SIFT, standby for general drop locations. The following drops are occurring TOMORROW at some point in time. Your coordinates will be given directly following tomorrow's drop. 05:54:27 . 05:54:30 Two drops tomorrow, more to come in the following days. Your general drop locations are: SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA and ROYAL OAKS, MICHIGAN 05:55:03 Again, this is the first two of a GLOBAL DROP pattern. 05:57:07 Brilliant 05:57:24 I'll add those to docs and wiki for the people asleep right now 05:59:51 Alright, added a line to the docs in the most recent transmission, and added a page on the wiki for the global drop pattern 06:00:23 With that, I'm out. SIFT, Charon, have a good night 06:00:32 You too, brother. Stay sane. 06:00:48 Yeah, you too 06:00:58 -!- You're now known as i3_asleep 06:06:41 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit Leaving. 06:28:55 -!- yanni4100 59f73da4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.89.247.61.164 has quit Page closed 06:40:23 -!- Sypherr ~Sypherr@mail.sypher.com.au has joined #sift 06:41:35 -!- plopplop 7c94bbfb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.148.187.251 has joined #sift 07:08:28 -!- plopplop 7c94bbfb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.148.187.251 has quit Page closed 07:17:30 -!- Pliskin 7bd3728c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.123.211.114.140 has joined #sift 07:30:29 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.134.114 has quit host closed the connection 07:36:11 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.134.114 has joined #sift 07:36:31 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p23120-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit timeout: 246 seconds 17:01:28 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p23120-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 17:01:47 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 17:02:08 Hey Charon 17:02:18 Hey. 17:02:26 My boy C1UCharon ... 17:02:38 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has quit Page closed 17:04:34 17:04:36 110129621--abc-news-topstories.html 17:04:45 Damn. looks too long. 17:05:28 yeah. 17:05:34 Pasted it together anyway 17:05:43 is this related, or just interesting? 17:05:47 bro 17:05:51 saw your video 17:06:08 wait how is the chinese individual leaving china relevant? 17:06:21 Oh, I remmeber this guy... 17:06:24 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has joined #sift 17:06:25 right 17:06:26 Interesting. US -Chinese relations have never been this...good. 17:06:38 C1UCharon: what are we to take away from the new video.. guide us at least? 17:06:45 Yeah 17:07:08 I just love how much this guy's evaded in the past 17:07:11 for a blind guy 17:07:17 That's some skill 17:07:21 -!- Vriska|AFK is now known as Vriska 17:07:37 As usual, N, your questions are vague. The video's fairly straightforward. What do you want to know? 17:07:47 Hey Vriska, I don't have much for you yet, 17:08:03 as I'm writing some software to output all the possibilities 17:08:07 I want to know the meaning of it.. what are you telling the viewers.. 17:08:09 Oh that's brilliant of you 17:08:12 I should hopefully be done in the next hour 17:08:20 and, it'll be an applet 17:08:23 Good thinking i3! 17:08:27 so we can use it on future ones 17:08:29 What impression do you wish for us to have after viewing 17:08:29 I didn't say anything to the viewers in the video, N. This isn't a painting. 17:08:30 thanks! 17:08:36 ^ 17:08:51 Then the purpose of posting it? To archive or something? 17:09:07 I've got it to convert numbers to i ro ha, just need to get it to shift and output to file 17:09:11 Check the logs, and look at what I've said every time someone asked about the public nature of all this. 17:09:46 Sounds like C1UCharon and the chinese individual have something in common.. evading things. 17:09:49 Anyway 17:09:56 -!- nnothingg was kicked from #sift by C1UCharon nnothingg 17:10:01 heh 17:10:01 -!- nnothingg ~algorithm@108-194-162-222.lightspeed.renonv.sbcglobal.net has joined #sift 17:10:14 in any case, you've brought me back.. this is more serious and curious 17:10:31 Ah, Charon, it's nice to finally meet you 17:10:49 Vriska here is the translator that joined up yesterday 17:11:00 V, morning to you. 17:11:42 Ah, it's Sunday morning where you are, isn't it? 17:12:04 Is indeed. What about you? 17:12:13 It's still Saturday afternoon back here. 17:12:31 Solid. 17:12:34 like 4:12 there Vriska? 17:12:48 hey ill who is the guy in the link charon posted? 17:13:01 the blind guy 17:13:22 Yes indeed. 17:13:40 Oh, just a chinese dissident. The big deal is he's an activist the states convinced the chinese gov. to let go to the states, as I read it 17:14:02 Just a strange amount of cooperation from the chinese. A little out of the ordinary 17:14:04 ok i read that too just wasn't sure the connection 17:14:49 and while i'm talking i would like to say nice job on the takedown of that cabbie charon 17:15:08 Much appreciated. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good. 17:16:33 Was the cabbie a person from that list of names or simply an accomplice? 17:16:42 Where you still up when t41 came out Charon? It looks like your "high visibility" made Uehara go to ground before he made his flight 17:16:53 or... were you, I mean 17:17:00 He was an HVT confirmed on multiple lists. 17:17:25 Sure wasn't, Virg filled me in this morning. Good news, that. 17:17:46 :) 17:17:46 Looks like she gave you all some props as well. Nicely done, SIFT. 17:17:51 ty 17:18:00 A pleasure to be of service. 17:18:09 Yeah, she's seemed pretty happy with us. That's a good sign 17:18:25 Hey Charon, has there been any chatter about the transit of venus on june 5th? 17:18:32 lol 17:18:37 Not that I'm immediately aware of. 17:18:47 Why not, it's a big event 17:18:52 Man, if they do something then, I'll be pissed 17:18:57 That's on my birthday 17:19:02 kewl 17:19:08 lol 17:19:16 what 17:20:30 Any significant natural event is likely to pull attention from our current enemy. They like the metaphorical value of things. 17:20:32 I just ask because it seems as if their timetable has moved. If they're still wishing to adhere to ceremony and superstition, that'd be the next best date. 17:20:54 Well either way it will be bad ass 17:21:05 Since it isn't going to happen again until 2117 17:21:15 Right. 17:21:23 Getting more and more significant as I hear more and more of it. 17:21:30 ? 17:21:47 I think I'm gonna try and film it in june. 17:21:56 Actually guys, I'm not sure we're out of the woods on "significant natural event" yet. 17:21:58 You have some solar filters? 17:22:00 going to be very cool 17:22:03 Nice. That'll be cool 17:22:08 yup 17:22:17 I sure don't. I think the store up the road sells them. 17:22:32 It's observed less frequently in the modern era but within Shinto and some various Japanese folk-magic traditions, the 24 Sekki are still observed. 17:22:54 the sekki are the days which divide the year into 24 equal solar terms. 17:22:55 -!- moodle ~chris@pD9E93DBE.dip.t-dialin.net has left #sift 17:23:08 Kind of like how Pagans divide the year into eighths with their wheel of the sabbats? 17:23:16 I'd never heard of those 17:23:21 interesting 17:23:23 This V guy's a nice addition. Where'd you pick him up? 17:23:25 And the next one is Shouman, on 5/21. 17:23:31 unfiction 17:23:51 i3 grabbed him I think. unless i'm way off. 17:24:02 Umm, lurker69 and I both contacted him 17:24:02 i3 and lurker69 both messaged me for translations. 17:24:22 Grabbed him up off the streets, your approach Charon 17:24:24 i3 and lurker. High five guys 17:24:25 zing 17:24:28 See what I did there? 17:24:37 Though in all honesty it's Vriska interest that we're lucky for. We just sent him some info 17:25:22 It's worth noting that the sekki can vary by +/- 1 day either way, so I'm not totally solid on this year's timing for it though. 17:25:35 Might be running in what is today for Charon, might be tomorrow. 17:25:53 it's probably close enough to the eclipse that like for it, they won't be ready 17:26:05 do you know when the next one is, after it? 17:26:08 The solstices and equinoxes are also counted as part of the sekki, so it's worth watching out for those too. 17:26:18 Hah. 17:26:18 Boshu, around June 6. 17:26:26 Just back, caught that N. 17:26:32 After that it's the summer solstice. 17:26:47 the transit is also on june 6 17:27:08 heh 17:27:21 oh hi guys, we got activity again, nice one nnothingg 17:27:27 :D 17:28:17 Furthermore, we may want to pay attention to seasonal festivals, as those turn into massive gatherings of people and therefore they are plausible targets for any attack the enemy may wish to carry out. 17:29:08 Children's Day is over so aside from little local things, the next big widely-celebrated one should be Tanabata at 7/7 for most of the country. 17:29:19 :] 17:29:24 Japanese culture has a shitton of holidays. 17:29:36 well, if there's nothing in june, we'll look out for that one then 17:31:08 Japanese..culture..is wild, C1UCharon amirite? 17:31:16 Girls dressing as dolls... their porn is like ..squid stuff 17:31:29 I love .jp for their craziness 17:31:32 They sell used clothing items in porn stores over here. 17:39:26 C1UCharon: PLEASE CONFIRM CONNECTION BETWEEN SUSPECT DEVICE AND PROJECT ARTICHOKE was that confirmed, are we suppose to confirm that, was that you asking virgil or virgil asking us 17:39:45 thats from trans 18 17:39:52 That was some old traffic between Virgil and myself. 17:40:22 was it confirmed? 17:40:38 Sure wasn't. They had a hard time confirming anything past "It's a box that people don't like". 17:40:58 Why isn't Virgil in any of your videos.. im disappointed.. I feel the lack of her is a disservice to us 17:41:02 Regarding that box, do we have a picture of the kanji? I was going to see if I could read it. 17:41:11 and no medical report about burned bodies yet? 17:41:18 Still no pictures regarding the device. 17:41:25 After the infuriating ambiguity of the hiragana, some kanji would be a relief at this point. 17:41:44 Medical report wouldn't come to me, unfortunately. I'm nowhere near that chain of command. Virgil said she'd try to get it back, but hasn't been able to yet. 17:42:04 Device remains in USAF control, under lockdown for a potential danger to personnel. They haven't updated me on it. 17:42:07 vrisska: you dont want to see encrypted kanji 17:43:00 Haha, probably not. It'd just be nice to have more concrete meanings instead of playing the homonym game. 17:44:29 that i can understand, but i imagine that intended reciever would have same problems as we do 17:45:16 or they use some kind of glossary with allowed words... 17:45:49 Probably they have an agreed-upon set of meanings and alternates for the really common ones. 17:46:37 Do we have coordinates for the next drops yet? 17:46:39 C1UCharon: so i just had a thought....i dono why i didnt think of it before, what the hell are you doing with that dude you ...acquired , not sexually abusing him or something I hope 17:47:11 Mr Taxi made his way into a detention facility at around 0300 this morning. 17:47:19 coded messages should have only one very distinctive meaning not some metaphorical stuff that everybody can interpret as he wish 17:47:47 After the sorts of responses we received yesterday during his stay with us, I'm not going to go into detail about how enjoyable his stay was. 17:47:51 Mr Taxi makes it sound like a character from those Cars Disney movies 17:48:14 Unfortunately the Japanese language has so many homonyms that with only hiragana, you need context before you can make much sense of anything. 17:48:15 There's a popular Japanese song out right now called Mr Taxi 17:48:22 It's stuck in my head 17:48:32 Miyagi Takeshi respect him little bit please 17:48:32 =\ 17:48:43 J Pop? those annoying high voice girls? 17:49:01 17:49:07 Yikes 17:49:22 Recommended soundtrack to our snatch video 17:49:32 heh snatch. 17:49:38 For instance, "kami no hourei ga mata hataraku." Kami is god, paper, hair, above, director, and a conjugation of the verb "to bite." Hourei could have been laws, the common people, cooling. 17:50:27 Haha, Shoujo Jidai/SNSD is actually South Korean. 17:50:39 They perform in both SK and Japan though. 17:50:58 Phrasing, right? 17:52:13 Phrasing? Not sure I follow you, Charon? 17:52:43 Archer joke. 17:52:46 C1UCharon: what of TEMPEST? 17:52:51 Fuckin' Archer, sweet 17:53:02 Tempest? 17:53:12 Not familiar with TEMPEST? 17:53:26 Archer...ah I love that show... 17:53:28 Not in the least, unless you're talking about the old arcade game. 17:53:29 me too:) 17:53:36 No C1UCharon ... nevermind then;) 17:53:44 Roger that 17:56:19 Bonsai's on it's way out. 17:57:56 Eh, maybe not. Still some green there. 17:58:15 hm 18:00:30 Have we received coordinates for the Seoul and Royal Oaks drops yet? 18:00:36 (Do we even have someone in Michigan?) 18:00:46 Royal Oaks team is inbound as of right now. 18:00:48 Yeah, we do 18:03:47 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has quit Page closed 18:04:03 I was discussing the location spread with Maya earlier. I'm in Seattle, we have someone in California, a couple in Texas, and then a bunch in Europe apparently? 18:04:55 That's how it's looking. We're trying to hit as many locations as possible. 18:06:33 Vriska, we've got uk, canada, germany, korea, australia as well 18:06:46 Oh, excellent. Global coverage. 18:06:47 I've been watching the video a few times C1UCharon , clean hit huh? 18:07:08 I noticed a figure, dark, in the background as you were delivering the hit, I wonder what they thought :o) 18:07:11 lolz 18:07:18 One to the groin, one to the throat. 18:07:28 The dark figure's probably Beef getting the bag ready. 18:07:48 We did have some civilians around. A mother and son saw the bag coming to the vehicle, looked very upset. 18:07:49 Maybe... they seemed pretty far back.. like not even involved 18:07:58 I smiled and waved but they didn't want anything to do with me. 18:08:05 Maybe the momma caught your plate:o) 18:08:19 She didn't write anything down, so I doubt it. 18:08:23 ah 18:08:37 So what next... barrel of acid vs body ? 18:08:47 I'd be more worried about the parked driver behind me, but eyewitness reports are unreliable for extended events, and the assault took around 60 seconds. 18:09:05 Oh no, he's a kid. Cooperative kid. He's been taken into further custody following questioning. 18:09:16 02:43:18 Will FFL be able to get the Seoul drop or is that too far from where they are? 18:09:18 It'll keep him safe from his buddies, who apparently like to incinerate bodies. 18:09:20 Acid can be quite effective though :o) 18:09:21 Let me take a look ;) 18:09:41 Expensive and nasty to work with 18:10:11 It's why you hear much about ANFO and AN-AL but not so much about the HME renditions requiring the use of sulfuric acid 18:11:08 How come no effort was made to...mask 18:12:03 I'm not surprised by the lack of masks. 18:12:16 Haha, you know how Americans think all Asians look the same? We Asians usually think that about you guys. 18:12:29 Back 18:12:40 Vriska: not all americans. 18:12:44 I'm not a racist cunt like most 18:12:51 If you don't know that guy, you're probably not going to be able to finger him. 18:13:02 ew 18:13:06 If our enemy gets his face and looks for him: awesome. Maybe they'll try something. 18:13:10 Phrasing. Hah. 18:13:15 That is a delight to hear, nnothingg. I'm used to dealing with pretty ignorant people unfortunately. 18:13:36 meh, dont get me started on racists 18:14:46 -!- karma ~karma@204.11.225.214.static.etheric.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 18:16:29 a question we here alot in Cali, "what race do you identify with?" my answer is always "human" 18:16:42 *hear 18:17:24 Thankfully I don't get that so much now that I live in Chinatown. It was way worse when I lived in Virginia for a while. 18:17:41 I was one of three Asians in town and everybody kept assuming we were related. 18:18:41 of course, bright side though, the ignorant shits probably didn't mess with you too much because "they all know martial arts, hyuck." 18:18:50 people are dicks some times 18:20:09 Charon? 18:20:13 Send it. 18:21:32 Any news about his disappearance yet C1UCharon 18:23:10 FBI guy? 18:23:18 hvt 18:23:24 I think he means our cabbie 18:23:56 yeah you guys didn't make the news pulling him off the street did you? 18:24:09 nnothingg: things like that happen every day, nothing to see there 18:24:40 allvoices...is that some site where users can ...make the news and content for the site.. 18:24:45 Nothing I've seen yet. I know when we pulled away, we had some pretty good attention, so it wouldn't surprise me. That being said, I can't read the papers around here. 18:25:34 i3: you watched the hit yeah? Well executed? ye? nay? 18:26:21 I'd say so. I don't have any real experience with this though. 18:26:34 looked cllean though? 18:26:54 clean, swift 18:28:34 Was fast, was clean, nobody ran up on us or eyeballed us on our initial approach. It'll be tough for them to relay info, and many of them could be afraid to come forward. 18:29:09 What's most sobering every time you do a snatch in public is that no one does anything. They stand, or they move faster to where they're going. They look, but they don't speak. 18:29:31 Well this excited me again, and not just sexually, now we're actually offing people 18:29:38 Most often, you assault the individual, get positive ID, roll him up tight and move on, and no one says a word. 18:29:47 -!- falk0r ~falkor@d362956.seedhost.eu has joined #sift 18:29:55 Snatch again, eh? 18:29:59 -!- maya2-afk ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit Leaving. 18:30:30 :> 18:30:37 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has joined #sift 18:31:19 -!- anon 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has joined #sift 18:31:37 anything new? 18:31:56 nope 18:32:01 lame 18:34:49 Anon, i3 is working on an applet to make the Iroha ciphers easier to handle 18:34:58 Once he has that done, we should be able to move a bit more quickly 18:35:12 applet? java? 18:35:14 oh wow thats awesome 18:41:53 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit Leaving. 18:45:21 -!- anon 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has left #sift 18:58:11 -!- nomnomnom 6379de62@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.121.222.98 has joined #sift 19:06:52 I have to take a break from the coding, here guys, I should have the software, and every possibility of the hiragana out a little later tonight 19:07:40 Sorry it's taking a bit, there's some output problems if I want to maintain line breaks 19:07:48 Thanks for all your hard work, i3! I appreciate it. 19:07:49 which seems important for translation 19:07:57 Yeah, no problem! 19:13:47 -!- nomnomnom 6379de62@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.121.222.98 has quit Page closed 19:36:08 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p23120-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit timeout: 246 seconds 19:37:37 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p3056-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 19:37:37 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 19:46:07 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host27-211.wifi.ubc.ca has joined #sift 19:46:30 Hallo 19:51:29 -!- Sorgens1 ~Sorgens@host246-249.wifi.ubc.ca has joined #sift 19:51:33 Hey, Sorg. 00:48:00 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p3056-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 00:48:56 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 00:49:16 Back for real this time. 00:49:18 Evening Charon 00:49:50 Evenin', Ill. 00:50:38 Hello 00:50:47 Sorg, hey. 00:50:53 it the top and the bottom the same thing ill? 00:51:09 in romaji and hiragana, yes 00:51:18 same sounds, different writing 00:52:14 ok cool 00:52:57 of course, I got it here after Vriska left 00:53:27 lol she was here for a while too :D 00:54:12 Yeah, but I was in and out of home this evening, trying to code on my laptop when I could 00:54:28 Oh well, tomorrow shouldn't be too late 00:54:30 Timing is.............something. 00:55:05 ? 00:55:14 any news on how the drops went today? 00:55:45 Drop coords aren't back just yet. 00:55:46 Ah, I was just about to turn in, lucky I checked my computer! 00:55:53 Thanks for your hard work, i3 00:56:17 Oh, yeah. If none of those work, I'll run it on the other axis too 00:56:22 there were new drops today? 00:56:28 I'm just finishing up it's ability to do that 00:57:28 The last one might be on to something, but it's kind of a stretch, so let's see the verticals later. 00:57:50 For sure 00:58:05 Texas SIFT, report in 00:58:33 falk0r is in texas right? 00:58:44 JB was too. Haven't seen him in ages 00:59:31 i wonder how hes doing 00:59:39 I'm heading to bed because I've got parkour class tomorrow, but I'll check back in sometime in the morning. 00:59:48 Good luck, everybody! 00:59:58 that sounds fun vriska good night 01:00:01 Night, Vriska. 01:00:10 That sounds hardkour 01:00:11 danke, you's too Vriska 01:00:19 ba dum tss. 01:00:24 that's... awesome 01:00:35 I'll have 10 more of those for you tomorrow 01:00:43 Parkour's good news. 01:01:37 I'll look forward to it, i3! 01:01:52 And anon, the gym's just up in Queen Anne if you're ever interested in bussing up sometime 01:02:06 ive got some opertives in texas 01:02:14 ty vriska! 01:02:28 I've been going for a couple months and it's the most fun I've ever had working out. 01:02:49 -!- Vriska|AFK 47d91b9a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.27.154 has quit Page closed 01:03:04 You have an operative in Texas? What area? 01:03:04 Charon where in texas? 01:03:22 houston and another place 01:04:00 I've got a couple of places. Carlton, Fort Worth 01:04:04 There's another, standby one 01:04:16 roger 01:04:27 Austin 01:05:00 College Station area 01:05:07 waiting for response 01:05:25 lol stoners will do almost anything if you ask right :D 01:06:20 south by gulf 01:08:36 Just had an earthquake in cali... 01:08:55 how bad was it? 01:09:25 my comrde is 165 mls to closest drop 01:09:26 usgs isn't updating yet. 01:09:36 Everything fine though? 01:09:43 01:09:44 think so. 01:09:51 ah 2.3 01:09:54 it was nothing 01:10:24 earth just fetting comphy 01:10:27 getting 01:11:11 4.4 in chile about 25 min ago too 01:11:41 ring of fire's been kinda hot today... 01:11:58 great, cant wait for rainier to blow 01:12:34 hey I'll have a decent show. 01:12:45 You're kinda front row though aren't you? 01:12:59 Survive the initial catastrophe, work the egress 01:13:06 Have a badass story to tell later on 01:13:16 front and center 01:13:30 nice 01:14:12 most my family lives in the valley, they wont make it 01:14:15 lol 01:16:44 pyroclastic cloud, brb. 01:17:59 any where else charon 01:18:38 Looking into it, we've got several in Texas, just have to pin them down for current locations. 01:21:56 ok 01:22:00 hey guys: 01:22:24 dang ill 01:22:52 more importantly, if we need to do it again in the future, it takes 4 seconds to do that 01:23:09 nice job! 01:23:17 double tinfoil crown? 01:23:19 thanks! 01:24:14 I can upload the tool, too 01:24:23 I'd love to see the code for sure 01:24:26 just no one look too much at the code and judge me... 01:24:28 damnit 01:24:35 it's REALLY kludgey 01:26:20 I can put up the jar and the src. The question is, using what? 01:27:22 -!- jeebus_1 ~Houseleve@174.32.31.164 has left #sift 01:27:49 -!- jeebus_1 ~Houseleve@174.32.31.164 has joined #sift 01:27:50 No judgment here, buddy. 01:28:59 anyone know a good free way to drop a file at a link for people? 01:29:37 What sort of file are we talking? 01:29:57 I rar-ed it 01:30:10 so sorgens can have the files, as well as the tool 01:31:30 Can't host on the wikia? I'm not sure how all that works. Rapidshare? 01:31:45 I've never looked at the wikia, actually 01:31:49 I'll check both those 01:33:43 mediafire is nice 01:33:52 no captchas and no waiting time 01:33:56 just some pop ups 01:35:44 then, there you go sorgens 01:36:00 I'll totally clean up those methods... 01:36:07 and the nested switch statements 01:37:33 -!- You're now known as i3 01:37:46 If I didn't mention before, I built i ro ha into it 01:38:00 so you can just copy paste the numbers into the text fiel 01:38:01 d 01:39:14 Ill man, you're the shit. 01:39:30 Haha. Thanks. 01:40:39 I gotta know, who posted this? 01:40:43 How's this stuff work? 01:41:15 Lol. I have no idea, jeebus_1, and what stuff? 01:41:48 It's hilarious. 01:42:04 lmao!! 01:42:06 omg jeebus thats awesome 01:42:14 thats totally us 01:42:50 I think he means your program o' hard work i3 01:44:07 Oh. running it will open a window with a text field and a button. Drop in the numbers, the button chooses a save location. It has the i ro ha table built in as an x y axis with a character at each entry 01:44:29 im a bit late but this is where i am compared to mt rainier 01:44:47 That's rad. 01:45:21 It also has the hiragana table as an grid in the same way, and just adds one to the x of every character, prints them all, then does it again till it arrives where it started... then it does the same up and down 01:45:30 Oh shit... 01:45:37 the up and down is wrong 01:46:02 What IDE do you use, ill 01:46:18 I'll have to re upload. The two that have 3 characters instead of five in a line will end up off for the up down shift with how I did that 01:46:21 netbeans 01:46:37 Just let me fix that and re upload 01:48:02 What if you could select the shift? Not to add to your wor 01:48:04 work^ 01:48:27 This just prints all of them, but it'd be very easy to write that too 01:48:53 If we find there's a consistant shift used, it wouldn't take me longer than half an hour to add 01:48:56 net beans? hahaha 01:51:21 Earthquake of 6 in Japan 26 mins ago... 01:51:59 Mainland? 01:52:13 Yes 01:52:34 saw that one. pretty good sized 01:53:29 it looks like there was another in the same spot. 01:54:51 there were two at almost the exact same time? at two very different depths... 01:57:17 neat 01:58:27 Hm. 01:58:28 well, I'm cashing in for the night. Stay safe SIFT, Charon. 01:58:38 Night jeebus_1 01:59:01 Night, Jeeb. 01:59:13 -!- jeebus_1 ~Houseleve@174.32.31.164 has left #sift 01:59:53 For my SA here, what's the progress on those last two EN transmissions? 02:00:15 We got the one before this one, right? So just the one 02:01:02 We're missing the one from T40, I think 02:01:14 Roger that 02:04:12 I realized in my haste, I'd forgotten it would skip characters 02:04:24 so it now shifts up, down, left and right 02:04:33 and labels each category for you 02:04:36 I'll reupload 02:06:16 02:08:05 I am so glad you questioned me on how that worked, Charon. We just saved a whole lot of trouble for our translators by me catching that now 02:08:39 Damn, didn't mean to help so much but I'm glad I did 02:11:11 quiet night 02:11:21 and kinda slow 02:11:44 Let's be thankful for that bit. World doesn't end on Sunday thanks to you cats. 02:12:08 we are sift, hear us roar! 02:12:19 Hell yeah 02:13:14 oohrah 02:14:07 my daughters at my sister and my husbands sleeping and im sitting here with a beer. if it wasnt for you guys being here i would feel like a loser :] 02:14:47 Gettin' a refill, myself. 02:15:04 yay beer 02:16:54 So I don't know what this last en intel was, but Uehara's name isn't in any of the possibilities 02:17:13 I tossed that link on the docs and the wiki 02:17:15 -!- Kelgand|AFK is now known as Kelgand 02:17:47 if anyone sees vriska before I do, let her know? 02:18:15 Wilco, brother. 02:18:20 Thanks 02:18:38 02:19:55 02:21:49 -!- nekosan 781c7a44@gateway/web/freenode/ip.120.28.122.68 has quit Page closed 02:22:39 lol 02:23:10 Maya2: clearly that is what Charon has been doing, mhmm. 02:23:32 lmao! id say thats more me on my way to a drop, "oh god, is my hair ok?" 02:24:36 i will force you to listen to real music 02:25:08 Lol, what, as opposed to all the fake music flying around SIFT? 02:25:33 i think the only one whos posted music, was charon with his suggested soundtrack to his abduction vid lol 02:26:28 I swear it was awesome to listen to that and watch the vid 02:26:33 yes. thats what i mean lmao 02:26:41 lol 02:26:46 Haha, to be fair, it was funny 02:26:58 Puttin' one down for you cats. The work's not over, but it's been good so far. 02:27:11 its saturday night. go get high. relax weve done alot 02:27:24 Internet toast to SIFT and Charon? 02:27:40 yes 02:27:42 clink clink 02:27:47 This is real music: 02:27:50 Sounds rad to me. Here's to y'all. 02:27:55 cheers comrades clink 02:28:26 gonna be sad when its over 02:28:45 Ha, yeah. I hear that 02:28:59 ill miss you guys! 02:28:59 I suspect we've still got quite a bit of work to do before that though. 02:29:17 we can always have sift reunions 02:29:26 anon, you have the best ideas 02:29:38 :D thanks 02:30:11 Many enemies before have been determined as our current. 02:30:54 Many before propelled by religious zeal, insanity at times. It takes a better sort to find that determination without illusion. That's the kind of person that overcomes. 02:31:17 You guys don't need to reunite as SIFT. You'll be SIFT until the day you're put under the Earth. 02:31:28 you will not know the true enemy until you seek the truth 02:31:39 aw thanks charon 02:32:17 i still wanna reunite ;) 02:32:36 :D 02:32:37 Good call, hah 02:32:43 weekend bbqs 02:32:43 Yeah. Thanks Charon. That's a sentiment I can get behind. 02:33:21 It's always been the few protecting the many, guys. There's around 15 of you that are active and productive. That's the most elite group I've ever even heard of. 02:33:58 What always surprises me of the internet is that we're al complete strangers to each other, but manage to work together. 02:34:11 And, with some exceptions, really well 02:34:16 agreed, we dont even know eachothers names 02:34:30 Almost makes you foolish enough to hope society can do the same. 02:34:59 Almost. 02:35:03 soes sift stand for some idiots fighting terrorism? 02:35:03 does 02:35:13 haha. 02:35:16 no, smart idiots 02:35:17 Hah 02:35:18 thank you 02:35:22 that's fantastic 02:35:25 Special Integrated Field Team 15:48:14 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p3056-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 15:48:24 good mornin! 15:48:28 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 15:48:28 Wow, early morning Charon 15:48:40 did we wake you? 15:49:02 -!- yanni4100 is now known as yanni4100-sleepi 15:49:23 Good night guys and good morning Charon ;) 15:49:37 Later yanni 15:49:42 Morning all. 15:49:49 Morning. 15:51:28 Are you going to check out the eclipse? 15:51:30 -!- yanni4100-sleepi is now known as yanni-asleep 15:53:55 -!- stanley ~stanley@unaffiliated/stanley has quit i'll return soon 15:54:41 Sure am. Got my solar glass and everything. 15:55:13 resord it 15:55:18 record 15:55:23 Sure thing. 15:57:57 -!- Maya21 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has joined #sift 15:58:24 gr i hate my net sometimes 15:58:46 We sent someone off to the MI drop, he hasn't found anything yet, apparently 16:00:27 back 16:00:34 He went there twice 16:00:37 Actually 16:00:43 wb Sorgens 16:01:15 Shot him a bit more info on the whole thing. Unless the drop was intercepted, it should still be there. 16:01:17 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit timeout: 260 seconds 16:01:52 he got there pretty fast 16:03:13 -!- nignog_ 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has quit Page closed 16:05:23 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has joined #sift 16:07:08 I feel okay now 16:07:11 Guys. Type in your city here and see if you're in the zone for the ECLIPSE IN 20 MINUTES 16:07:36 At least I didn't spend thousands bringing solar panels trying to record the eclipse, only to be screwed by the rain. 16:08:56 Well, I'm off to do some work, on again soon 16:09:02 -!- i3 is now known as i3-alsoOut 16:10:46 is better 16:14:02 Good luck, I'm going to eat something. 16:14:09 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit Leaving. 16:14:10 next eclipse here, 2017 16:14:16 Wtf.. 16:14:49 There's no bombing attack in germany right now, is there? Heard several loud bangs in the distance and now it sounds like the sky is vibrating. 16:15:36 Wierd... why would there be bombing. Nothing Visible? 16:16:03 No nothing. It could be the bored 20 year olds doing fireworks and stuff. 16:16:29 The "vibrating" sound stopped. But it was very weird. All windows were closed and I heard it like it was right by my ear. 16:16:41 crazy about the earthquake in Italy 16:17:43 Well I'm trying to sleep again. more paranoid now. Good night.. 16:17:44 -!- yanni-asleep ~yanni4100@i59F71178.versanet.de has left #sift 16:17:50 most of the destruction was in old old buildings 16:18:07 FFLaguna|Korea: the eclipse is visible in 20 minutes for you? 16:18:39 Shot him a bit more info on the whole thing. Unless the drop was intercepted, it should still be there. 16:19:11 Weird. 16:19:33 Moon's on its way out on my end. 16:19:34 Not the first time it's done that Charon. I was going to ask about it last night 16:20:01 But I thought it may just be a connection thing 16:20:02 wow its so pretty! 16:20:11 Maybe so 16:20:32 -!- EllieL ~androirc@athedsl-433571.home.otenet.gr has joined #sift 16:20:56 oh nooooo the clouds covered it 16:23:59 -!- docatron ~mot_d@cpc2-stkp7-2-0-cust909.10-2.cable.virginmedia.com has quit timeout: 276 seconds 16:24:05 It's cool, means you can look at it without the screen for a minute. 16:24:21 i cant see it where im at, im watching streams 16:27:32 Damn. Seen one before? 16:27:35 thx for the link maya 16:27:43 np karma 16:27:47 pretty shweet 16:27:49 16:28:05 no i havent charon. but i did see haileys comet 19:37:45 You cats trying to brute force? 19:38:00 yes ffl, bruteforcing is slow as shit 19:38:20 Yeah, bruteforcing won't work. My super CPU can only do 800 tries per second 19:38:23 Unless you've got some pretty specific toys, it doesn't work in the timeframe you usually want. Rainbow tables speed the process, but I'm not sure you can RT a .RAR 19:38:31 so lots of excitment when i was gone? 19:38:32 c1u: offcourse we have 8 core computers now 19:38:39 Some are brute forcing it, some are trying, some are just waiting for someone to say "got it!" 19:39:14 Even so, considering the length of your potential password and characters involved, it's probably not feasible. I'll assume you guys aren't excluding numbers, upppercase or special characters, right? 19:39:33 ffl, and it is possible that there are more than 5 letters (knowplace) 19:39:38 Then consider a possible 18 character long pass with all that? 19:40:07 C1U: you make some sense 19:40:55 FFLaguna|Korea: if u have nvidia video card you can installl CUDA drivers and use video card core to speed it up 19:41:20 That only gets 2000-3000 tries per second 19:41:33 Straight bruteforcing won't work in any reasonable timeframe 19:41:56 I sent it back to keep doing dictionary attacks on the file while I look at other avenues 19:42:26 Are you using English dictionary words only?Â¡ 19:44:44 What were the passwords to previous dead drops? 19:44:55 i made dictionary from our DOX 19:45:12 and replace every space with /n (new line) 19:45:24 every word must be in seperate line 19:45:28 and lowercase 19:45:54 love fireworks ^_^ 19:45:54 woo hoo! eclipse! 19:46:04 ffl: jebbuss USB had knowplace, last word from previous trans 19:46:05 sorry, back. 19:46:36 Jeebus' drop coords were given in T32, and the last word of that one was the pass. 19:47:06 The last words from these drops' transmission were "PUSH THADUGH THE APNEAX" 19:47:26 Assuming typo and x as Playfair filler, then "PUSH THROUGH THE APNEA" 19:47:37 it was last word in two transmissions, cali 1 had same one 19:47:59 sorg: and use lowercase 19:48:12 Ohh, I didn't know that. 19:48:27 Yes, both 29 and 32 ended with "KNOWPLACE" 19:48:28 yes case sensitive 19:49:12 would the people involved in this know USA military personnel? or are they part of something different? 19:49:39 Vid #2 from the YouTube account was filmed from an USMC Humvee 19:50:13 so the eclips happned guess we stoped somebody form doing somthing... 19:50:40 I guess that you can say it's not over yet. 19:50:49 There's still daylight here. 19:52:11 and space can also be used as part of pass 19:55:34 lurker 19:55:41 did you use the names from the en comm? 19:57:07 i used all words from dox, but only one word at the time 19:57:15 so not 19:58:03 will try with list of names later, mi.rar is still going with lowercase now 19:58:14 What was the last key? 19:58:26 knowplace, lowercase 19:58:33 Hm. 19:58:45 Can't pull much from that, can we. 02:44:53 I've been doing some looking of my own on this thing. 02:45:19 -!- stanley ~stanley@unaffiliated/stanley has joined #sift 02:45:20 yeah 02:45:36 The last transmission references Cheyne-Stokes, a song used earlier by Virgil to walk us on to...whatever the fuck it is that Virgil walks us on to. Creepy shit and sadness. 02:46:05 That's why the apnea line seemed familiar 02:46:09 Have we tried anything from that song? 02:48:09 good idea 02:48:24 god. Like I said. Kicking myself for not making the connection. 02:52:28 wht was the song called/ 02:52:38 cheyne-stokes 02:52:42 by chelsea grin 02:53:11 thanks 02:54:01 Damn Charon. Good job on getting there faster than literally all of us. 02:55:09 Did it go through? 02:55:26 not yet, but the song leaves a lot of possibilities 06:23:40 Last I saw, the plan was to comb the Cheyne-Stokes song due to a reference in the last transmission. 06:24:17 Being that apnea is a part of Cheyne-Stokes respiration. 06:25:38 yea, that's what I'm trying right now. I wanna build up a wordlist based on the song. I'm thinking the password gotta be some random phrase or sentence from the song 06:27:44 You know how to go about all that, yeah? 06:29:00 Not the wordlist part. I need a tool to pick random sentences out, and the only tools I can find makes new sentence which isn't what i want 06:29:12 and im too lazy to do it by hand 06:29:21 Hi Charon I'm currently compiling a wordlist based on the song and Apnea-related phrases and words, to run through a program when I get home from work. 06:29:53 The thing with a wordlist is that it doesn't act quite like a bruteforcer (obviously). What I mean by that is this: You put the words in, it tries the words. It usually doesn't combine the words. There is such a thing as a combined dictionary attack , but I'm not sure even that would do the trick in the event of multiple lines being used together. 06:30:25 I try to do the combinations by hand 06:31:06 yea that's why we need to try sentences and phrases 06:31:18 Then we have to ask how you're doing the combinations. Are you picking an anchor-word/character and then cycling through everything in the list, or are you trying lines first? 06:32:03 I try the complete line first and then I cycle through the combinations of the line 06:32:29 and also i try different approaches on phrases like I'll or can't 06:32:34 a line like this "why fight you'll just rue the day that you try to escape the conscience of the dead" could be. why fight, rue the day, try to escape, and a combination of them etc. 06:32:43 Makes sense. How many lines do you attempt at a time before moving to combinations within? 06:33:48 Each line by itself 06:35:36 apnea --> increased CO2 --> compensatory hyperventilation that is excessive --> decreased CO2 --> apnea --> increased CO2 --> compensatory hyperventilation (repetitive cycle). 06:35:49 This made me think of "break through the apnea" 06:36:07 maybe the passwords has something to do with the condition after the apnea 06:36:28 Beg, you're working the dictionary bit, yeah? 06:36:44 yes 06:38:31 Alright, Nog, while he's working that (as it includes a few tangents) why don't you check the lines of the song? Add a line each time until you've been through the song by at least two lines at a time (it'd be pretty crazy to put more than that in as a password). 06:38:52 I'll check each word in each line. If he finishes before we do, his dictionary kicks. 06:39:15 Im just about done with splitting sentences up 06:39:44 will try in 2min 06:40:38 Roger that 06:41:11 Plopplop: What are you working? 06:41:31 hey! 06:41:43 nah its 10:40pm over here 06:41:50 whats up? 06:42:17 im watching the news, not sure how to proceed with umbra atm 06:42:47 Hit these cats up if you're looking to engage. I'm sure they'll point you in the right direction. 06:43:18 ok, will do C1UCharon, sorry for being a smart arse the other day 06:43:31 yea, we could need one to make a txt with combined lines of sentences or paragraphs. 06:46:56 so I take it hte ROK is Rep. Of Korea and MI is Michigan? but we need passwords? 06:47:15 aye 06:47:20 and were guessign by trial and error? 06:47:52 No apologies man, 'sall good. 06:47:53 We're taking this as a hint: PUSH THROUGH THE APNEA 06:48:15 Which ade us remember trans #29 with the song about the Cheyne-strokes respiration 06:48:20 *made 06:48:22 stay awake? 06:48:43 im gonna go a nd refesh myself on the doc 06:49:53 Okay, I've just tried this , with both upper and lower case combinations 06:49:57 no luck 06:52:24 Don't think that's the song, is it? 06:53:47 06:53:53 tried this but no luck 06:55:44 <--- This is the song referencing Cheyne-Stokes respiration 06:56:04 That last one's referencing some violent rape. 06:58:36 is there a limit to characters in RAR passwords? 06:59:03 is punctuation allowed? 06:59:07 not sure, right off. That'd be something to know, though. 06:59:09 What is the maximum password length that can be entered? The maximum password length is 127 characters. Longer passwords will be truncated. 06:59:13 I think special characters are allowed, right? 06:59:17 yes 06:59:24 thanks guys 06:59:25 all unicode chars should be good 06:59:28 That's alot of characters. 06:59:38 that's why i left them out 06:59:46 I hope there are none in the password 07:03:34 I expanded begedels wordlist, but that didn't help. 07:03:56 gonna try multiple lines now 07:05:25 Nothing so far with individual words. Have you switched to that other song yet, nog? 07:05:44 this article mentions push through, multiple time in the same sentence 07:06:25 yea, edited begedeles wordlist 07:08:10 Did that help at all? 07:08:41 nope 07:09:13 Might be interpreting each individual word. Do spaces count as characters? 07:09:55 normally in a dictionary attack each line is interpreted as a password 07:11:36 -!- lemons_ 4450adce@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.80.173.206 has joined #sift 07:11:43 back, any news? 07:11:56 What's the link to that dictionary again? 07:13:32 this is my current wordlist 07:14:18 holy shit, who got kidnapped? 07:15:23 "Kidnapped" sounds so illegal. 07:16:37 um, grabbed? 07:17:01 oh, hey Charon! 07:17:09 Heya. 07:18:07 Hey Beg, do those spaces count as characters to the password system? Part two: We should try putting multiple lines together as well, if none of the lines themselves have produced any result. 07:18:18 was that you in the video? i am still trying to figure out this whole thing. 07:18:23 yes spaces count as characters 07:18:32 I could try to remove all the spaces 07:19:51 hey are we trying to get the password in the extraction of the actual .rar folder, or each file insdie the .rar folder? 07:22:19 We really need a wordlist combiner/permutator... 07:22:23 afaik it doesn't matter? 07:22:32 password should be one for all the files 07:23:07 really? ok becasue I can click on the specific fiels inside the rar as well trying to extraxct the whole thing 07:23:50 makes sense its the whole rar though. 07:24:55 Hey guys, here's my 6800-word "Umbra Wiki Spider Wordlist" 07:25:17 I made it by using a web spider to save every relevant wiki page from the Umbra Wiki, then took all the words and put them into a word list 07:25:51 Which means it includes all transmissions and all discussions about possible meanings that are on the wiki 07:26:01 nice. 07:26:03 It does not include the song wordlist, of course. 07:26:07 tried that on the rar files already? 07:26:21 And it doesn't include other common words in the ENglish language that are NOT on the Wiki in some form or another 07:26:22 Yes 07:26:30 None of those singular words works (in lowercase) 07:29:04 geez, FFLaguna, nice work 07:29:38 "fappendix" 07:29:44 I have no idea why that word is on there..... 07:31:52 I havent had my fappendix taken out yet 07:32:48 took out spaces for the cheyne-stokes song, single line and added combined lines, left variations of words and lines intact 07:32:57 Removed special characters just in case 07:33:53 alright boys and girls, nignog here just cracked the Michigan rar rile! 07:34:28 nice one nig 07:34:55 so what's the key 07:35:08 andiwillscourgeyouwithnoremorse 07:36:13 shithot stuff nignog, where did those words come from? 07:37:45 and the korea one is cracked now too 07:37:47 Everything is at its Acme: especially the art of making one's way in the world. There is more required nowadays to make a single wise man than formerly to make Seven Sages, and more is needed nowadays to deal with a single person than was required with a whole people in former times. 07:37:57 thiswillbeyourbleakdissolutioniwillridtheworldofyourfilth 07:39:16 sweet! :) 07:39:59 Now we're talkin'. What have we? 07:40:03 Maybe we have to 'translate' these texts with the wordlists in MI.docx & ROK.docx 07:40:52 code tables for transmissions, and some literature 07:41:55 the text are from here 07:42:06 i Everything is at its Acme; 07:42:11 -!- yanni4100_ ~yanni4100@i59F74D3A.versanet.de has joined #sift 07:42:14 and xxi The Art of being Lucky. 07:43:54 -!- yanni4100 ~yanni4100@i59F71178.versanet.de has quit timeout: 252 seconds 07:43:54 -!- yanni4100_ is now known as yanni4100 07:47:47 -!- lemons_ 4450adce@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.80.173.206 has quit Page closed 07:47:50 the other drops should have the missing other parts of the code table 07:50:26 so who wanna add it to the the doc or wiki, Im gonna take a break now. 07:51:19 I'll add the passwords to the wiki 07:53:50 By-the-by: SIFT could use a bulletin board of some sort. Cross communication has been a bit rough. 15:37:43 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 15:37:51 I don't know, marylamb, are you pissed? 15:37:53 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 15:37:59 Hey Charon 15:38:09 Sup. 15:38:23 afternoon charon 15:38:34 Evening Charon 15:38:35 hey=o 15:38:47 illus: i don't think so...twas fun 15:38:54 Maya, Ill. Nog. Lamb. 15:39:11 how goes? 15:39:11 I was just making a joke on who the drop was for, from interested there 15:39:50 illus: oh, i'm moving slow. 15:39:54 It still goes, that's a good sign. 15:40:03 although, i'm pretty sure it looked like i was scoring drugs 15:40:10 lmao 15:40:12 Haha 15:40:33 that umbraphile shit is crazy yo 15:40:41 huh? 15:40:49 joke? 15:41:08 So, Any news Charon? 15:41:10 or attempt at one 15:41:11 sorry i was gone for a bit :( didnt know if i missed somethin 15:41:51 ah...i meant it to sound like a brand of drugs 15:42:58 damnit anon lol 15:43:13 literally no one got it : / ima failure 15:43:25 I'm eating ramen noodles for first time in a long time 15:43:28 how are these tasting so good 15:43:31 instant ramen I mean 15:43:38 oh 15:43:40 charon is here 15:43:42 ? 15:43:43 shhhh klue 15:43:47 shhhh kluge too 15:44:25 -!- c2penumbra ~c2penumbr@75-9-122-201.lightspeed.mnflwi.sbcglobal.net has joined #sift 15:44:33 oh shiet 15:44:36 Waiting for anything from wets or intel regarding these next few drops. Might have to crawl under some ass and light some fire. 15:44:50 hello charon 15:45:02 Morning to you, anoon. 15:45:03 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 15:45:07 anon^ 15:45:11 Ha. Do what you've got to do, Charon. Thanks to your help, we're just waiting on more now. 15:45:12 sounds like a dirty job charon 15:45:35 Someone's gotta poo it. 15:45:39 I'm so sorry. 15:45:41 LOL 15:46:21 i think charon just made a poop joke 15:46:28 That's... wow 15:46:35 u feelin ok? 15:46:43 did that trip to titicaca mess with ur head? 15:48:14 Yeah. It was a strange experience. 15:48:48 too much sake 15:49:14 not enough pussy 15:49:20 Nah, too little. 0649 in the morning. 15:49:23 oh ok 15:49:26 too little sake 15:49:31 or too little pussy 15:49:31 -!- marylamb 4ce68a5a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.230.138.90 has quit Page closed 15:49:57 jesus are your cycles synchronized all ready too 15:49:58 lol 15:50:13 I guess this has been going on for like 3 months now 15:50:22 Whaddaya mean, too little pussy? I just had a giant pussy weeping and bleeding in here three days ago 15:50:23 lol 15:50:32 heh. 15:50:48 i could make a horrible joke 15:51:01 like double entendre 15:51:04 I've been making 'em all morning, give it a shot 15:51:18 -!- GuestUser17 47c7af29@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.199.175.41 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 15:51:18 C1UC: ãŠã¯ã‚ˆã†ã€‚ 15:51:39 hmm. I wish my client could display whatever characters those were 15:51:39 rape isnt cool charon 15:51:48 not rape..... 15:51:54 rag 15:52:03 either way 15:52:10 arg* 15:52:14 no, rag 15:52:16 fixed that 15:52:19 * kluge sighs 15:52:33 c2penumbra: Ohayo. Ikaga desuka? 15:52:56 oh some japanese I actually understand so far 15:53:35 ãã‚Œã¯è‰¯ã„ã•ã‚Œã¦ã„ã‚‹ 15:54:02 My use of the language is somewhat limited, not quite as convserational in it as I was in Pashto or what arabic I learned in Iraq. 15:54:19 Gotta be straight with you, Pen. If I read that stuff, it's usually on accident. 15:54:39 he said its good 15:55:21 Has anyone figured out who is sending the transmissions in the first place? 15:55:30 virgil 15:56:00 Make sure you check the logs sometime if you're just getting here. They'll answer many of your questions. 15:56:12 I must have missed that part 15:56:14 15:56:35 hit charon logs on the front page for stuff we've got from this guy ^ 15:56:53 and lots of terrible butt jokes 15:57:15 I just want to know who's added it is butts first to the front page of the wiki 3 time today 15:57:21 that seems a few too many 15:57:46 lol that is kinda funny 15:57:53 awesome butt jokes maya2 15:57:57 virgil 15:58:00 our lorrrd and master 15:58:01 Somebody's trying to show their loyalty to the team. And butts. 15:58:11 butts too, yes 15:58:21 Ok: here is a joke I know 15:58:39 Man, I get that, once. But when the header of every topic is replaced with butts, it gets hard to navigate the frontpage 15:58:48 i added it this morning, once 15:58:51 There is an old bull and a young bull standing on top of a hill 15:58:53 Haha, anon 15:58:56 lol someone replaced them all? yeah that's annoying 15:59:03 Then you weren't alone 15:59:08 I wanted to slap whoever was pouring that coffee 15:59:12 lmao 15:59:16 It's obviously too much damn coffee 15:59:23 i just did it the once on the rss feed 15:59:23 but charon thats what the devil does 15:59:34 and this is what the devil does 15:59:37 and this is what the devil does 15:59:47 i stopped watching after the coffee 15:59:59 The young bull say to the old bull" let's run down the hill hand fuck some of those cows. 16:00:17 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.135.67 has quit error: Connection reset by peer 16:00:20 c2pen... are you calling me fat? 16:00:31 lol tht was a good one 16:00:33 Damn 16:00:37 The old bull turns to the young bull and say" We can walk down the hill and fuck all of them. 16:00:40 You won't hit him 16:01:21 you type slow :( 16:01:37 so, not funny. ok 16:01:43 Oh damn 16:01:51 oh that was the punch line 16:01:52 I thought it was pretty good 16:01:53 We were just waiting for a punchline, man 16:01:58 Hey Charon, aren't the people who are supposed to get the drops pissed that we got to the drops first? 16:02:07 but it seems more a parable or something 16:02:11 the parable of old and young bull 16:02:15 interested the drops are meant for us 16:02:16 and cow fucking 16:02:22 oh now I get it 16:02:25 I'd imagine they weren't thrilled. 16:02:26 fuck me 16:02:33 Especially since I took their umbrella. 16:02:33 u calling me a cow? 16:02:39 haha 16:03:00 at first we werent sure if they were for us or not 16:03:01 record a video of you showing off the umbrella 16:03:04 just for taunts 16:03:09 ^ 16:03:12 interested, are you talking about the en drop in okinawa, or the others 16:03:13 ? 16:03:21 hes reading the docs 16:03:23 er wiki 16:03:26 the others in SK and MI 16:03:33 o those were for us 16:03:36 Those were for us 16:03:46 yeah, there is a lot of crap to read 16:03:51 If you SIFT reading in the docs, that's us 16:03:51 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has joined #sift 16:03:53 still going through it all 16:04:05 Yeah, there's a tonne to catch up up 16:04:06 oh ok, that explains things a bit 16:04:08 yep were SIFT 16:04:22 We're happy to help you along though if you get lost 16:04:28 thanks 16:05:17 Any idea of where we're looking at the next drops to be, Charon, or was that who you were going to have to apply fire to ass for? 16:05:42 Yeah, that's what fire's meeting ass about. 16:06:00 Let me get a solid on locations and I'll relay them to you immediately. 16:06:08 thank you kindly 16:06:13 Thanks 16:06:15 Not at all, not at all. 16:06:34 at least we dont need to light a fire under ur ass 16:06:44 My ass is always on fire. 16:06:51 Man, I'm on a fuckin' ROLL this morning. 16:06:52 should get that checked out XD 16:07:00 Yeah... 16:07:02 bazing 16:07:03 that sounds bad 16:07:11 ur just zingin urself today 16:07:15 hi C1UC: did you see the eclipse lunar yesterday? 16:07:29 sorry solar 16:07:52 Sure did, Pen. 16:08:20 lookes like a big red asshole in the air, right?! ha! 16:08:39 O_o 16:09:12 ha 16:09:30 c2p ive seen u in here before 16:09:42 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.135.67 has joined #sift 16:09:49 He was on once or twice a week or more ago 16:10:35 I'd tell you exactly, but I wasn't logging then, and it was in #umbra 16:10:49 lol dont need specifics 16:12:02 ew 16:12:26 ? 16:15:20 red assholes 16:15:27 air 16:15:42 u laughed at it! 16:15:58 I got some cool photos of nonanthropogenic camera obscura yesterday evening 16:16:02 like through the leaves and shit 16:16:06 did I say something bad? sorry. 16:16:11 c2penumbra, nah 16:16:47 Haha, c2, it's fine 16:19:11 ok good. I'm drinking wine in america 16:19:57 cool. im snortin a line in canada 16:21:45 16:22:02 I do kind of want to see an umbrella vid 16:22:12 just a fluorish of it maybe in one of the other vids 16:22:18 a small f-u to aleph 16:22:48 i was joking about doing a line btw 16:23:00 nobody was shocked though 16:23:00 That was amazing. 16:23:06 lol! 16:23:11 -!- anon_ 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has joined #sift 16:23:22 she was too slow!! 16:23:48 -!- anon 47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 16:54:00 -!- C1UCharon_ is now known as C1UCharon 16:54:08 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 16:54:58 Maya: yes: i can shoot guns and now I have a dog. he is a sheperd 16:55:09 -!- docatron ~mot_d@cpc2-stkp7-2-0-cust909.10-2.cable.virginmedia.com has joined #sift 16:55:10 haha nice, what kind 16:55:28 he's black 16:55:49 lol 16:55:58 wb charon 16:56:53 -!- c2penumbra ~c2penumbr@75-9-122-201.lightspeed.mnflwi.sbcglobal.net has quit irc2go 16:56:59 Thanks. 16:57:13 Haha, kluge, is that your programming music? 16:57:14 -!- c2penumbra ~c2penumbr@75-9-122-201.lightspeed.mnflwi.sbcglobal.net has joined #sift 16:57:26 Dogs and guns, eh? Pen trying to step up his game? 16:57:26 no 16:57:35 that was just a song I was reminded of 16:57:36 better than a red anus in the sky 16:57:53 oh what? 16:57:59 someone mentioned 'our virgil' or something and then that made me think 'OUR LORD AND MASTER' and then I started remembering all kinds of thrill kill kult songs 16:58:13 I see 16:58:48 I live in a perpetuating sea of free association apparently 16:58:53 his name is "chief" 16:59:06 chief is a good name for a dog 16:59:12 Haha, nice. 16:59:15 kind of hard to call though 17:02:16 Here is a picture of my chief" 17:03:13 hes darling 17:04:59 nice dog 17:05:36 he is a very good dog. almost magnetic to my knee! 17:09:08 Now he heard me say "insho"! he loves to eat! 17:09:35 -!- yanni4100 is now known as yanni-sleeping 17:12:00 -!- jessie ~jessie@50-73-35-165-utah.hfc.comcastbusiness.net has quit timeout: 244 seconds 17:13:29 whoa hrm 17:13:38 maybe there's a lot of overlap with symbols 17:13:48 -!- Vriska|AFK 47d91b9a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.27.154 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 17:13:53 no nm 17:16:57 So, c2, what happened to all that SME stuff of last time you joined us here? 17:17:34 you know, this stuff 17:18:29 whoa 17:19:12 yeah I remember all that. 17:19:26 That's obviously just some excerpts 17:19:27 Ding ding ding... 17:19:38 Ip checks out as the same too, btw 17:20:09 loooooong memories in here.... 17:20:32 so what's the deal? 17:20:46 yes, what IS the deal sir 17:20:52 now I'm curious 17:21:13 curiosity 17:21:36 Ooh, blood and misery. 17:22:04 hey you, tell me about that 17:22:25 Which? Blood or misery? 17:22:59 well, those. plurally 17:23:00 wow, there are at least 2000 duplicate symbols, interesting 17:24:59 Pretty vague topic. Anything you're looking to know in specific? 17:26:58 C2, don't go all quiet on me, man. We were talking about paying for things in blood and misery. 17:27:05 yeah what was that all about, c2penumbra 17:27:27 hey soldier, what do you put in your weapon when you need it to go boom? LCP? DDF? GRT? 17:27:37 want to see my puppy? 17:27:46 lol oh wait youre all boys 17:28:05 CLP, you mean? You only really apply that once in awhile, makes the dirt stick to the inside of the weapon. 17:29:05 If you're condition three and exercising good cover discipline, you'll be fine with a good coat of the stuff. If you end up condition one, a good rag helps prevent sand/dirt/particulates getting all up in there. 17:29:39 i do anon 17:29:40 Condition 4, take that same rag and stuff it in the mag well. 17:29:49 17:29:57 odd question here, but just an estimate...how many acronyms do you think you know just for your job? 17:30:18 or abbreviations 17:30:19 both 17:30:22 Too many. TOO many. Any new guy will tell you the process is insane. 17:30:35 sounds painful yeah, like learning a new language almost 17:30:43 And there's a million variants on some of them 17:30:43 one you hope you can pronounce occasionally 17:30:45 DRAW 17:30:47 DRAW-D 17:30:51 DRAW-DGS 17:30:55 DRAW-DGSH 17:30:58 haha 17:31:00 thats not a puppy! but very adorable :) 17:31:45 C2, you still around man? 17:32:05 Yeah, I'm here. 17:32:07 lol shes my puppy 17:32:24 We were talking about blood and misery and CLP 17:32:34 lol 17:32:50 haha shes so cute 17:33:53 You must have put so much work into this. This is my only mystery here. 17:33:56 why? 17:34:43 This is what I do, c2. I plot the injury of bad guys. If you'd like to know why it's so visible, hop on over to the log, and have a good read. 17:35:02 If you're still interested, stick around. If you'd like to know more about weapon lubricant, ask away. 17:35:46 If you want to practice your reloads sometime, we can do that. I'll pop the ol' helmet cam on and race you or something. If you even have a weapon, that is: You misspelled CLP, didn't mention LSA 17:35:46 yeah, how do you keep kroil from leaching our of every goddamned container you put it in. christ. 17:36:59 Hah. You don't, trick question. Quit using the shit, roll with a donkey dick. 17:37:46 I don't think I know what cipher this is 17:38:02 I've got to go in a few, so sorry if I'm jumping in, but what's the deal with here's my dog act, just assumed no one in here would remember you, like you assumed last time that your theories were original? 17:38:35 C1 17:38:44 Yo. 17:38:52 I'm not here to start a pissing match with you 17:39:02 I'm not even pissing. 'sall good. 17:39:07 Like I said man, hang if you want to. 17:39:26 donkey dick is a term for pipe cleaner? brush? 17:39:32 just guessing 17:39:50 or just a donkey dick 17:39:50 we're a pretty mellow group, all things considered. 17:39:57 It's a brush connected to a reservoir for CLP. Hit the button, let gravity do its work, and scrub your weapon with it. 17:40:05 ah cool 17:41:06 Speeds things up, but the newer guys don't really know how to use it. They end up slathering their weapon in the stuff. Places that don't even need it. 17:43:36 Right, well I'm out for a few. SIFT, Charon, see you soon 17:43:52 -!- You're now known as i3|out 17:43:54 Later, ill. 17:43:56 rock on i3. 17:50:05 So,c1u, why Aum... they're not even really operational. This is curious to me. 17:50:17 (?) 17:50:18 You don't think so? 17:50:27 I don't. 17:50:31 Why's that? 17:51:20 (disappointedface) 17:51:45 Got to be a reason you consider them defunct. 17:52:05 17:52:14 (unrelated) 17:52:36 kludge: unrelated thank-you 17:53:21 1600 or so, maye... no leadership? granted, my knowledge of them is aging as fast as I am. 17:53:25 unrelated np 17:55:20 like I said, c1, I'm only curious. Though my methods may seem malevolent, they're not. 17:56:11 No leadership? That's a bit naive. You're considering a group of 1600 people to be operating without any direction? 17:57:02 Additionally, we're talking about a group that still worships their former leader, with pictures of his face adorning their walls and his doctrine still ever-present in their modern teachings. 17:57:08 inspire trust through commonality; imply harmlesness; offer humanity 17:57:37 Question: does this sound familiar to you? .. if so, we should stop talking here 17:57:42 Takes leadership to do any of that. Even in a group of 10 people willingly participating in the same activity, a leader will emerge. 17:58:11 C'mon, man. I don't do vague. If we're gonna talk, let's talk. 17:58:31 what do you want to talk about? 17:59:11 You're talking about Aleph (present day incarnation of Aum) not being operational anymore. We can talk about that. 18:01:03 obviously you have implied that Aleph is a current and significant force. 18:01:30 -!- VriskaMobile d036208e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.32.142 has joined #sift 18:01:44 Significant in that they've done pretty significant things with fairly small cells of people operating under a doctrine that hasn't changed much since the imprisonment of Shoko Asahara. 18:03:15 Only cult I know of that's ever received paratrooper training from Russian VDV. Certainly the only one with a KGB fanbase. 18:03:57 And they perpetrated the first known act of chemical terrorism the world had ever seen (this part varies with your personal spin on what constitutes chemical terrorism, but if we're going by the book). 18:04:07 I just got home and the power is out. here by grace of android, except the app wasn't working, so I'm in the web browser. What'd I miss? 18:04:27 yes, but normally when we fuck up tangos we don't put out a youtube video about it. 18:04:29 -!- MrNoob ~smuxi@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has quit timeout: 246 seconds 18:04:35 VriskaMobile, C1UCharon and c2penumbra are just having a chat re aum/aleph 18:04:38 w-t-capital- 18:04:40 f 18:05:10 apologies for my typos 18:06:43 -!- c2penumbra ~c2penumbr@75-9-122-201.lightspeed.mnflwi.sbcglobal.net has quit irc2go 18:07:07 -!- c2penumbra ~c2penumbr@75-9-122-201.lightspeed.mnflwi.sbcglobal.net has joined #sift 18:07:17 sorry, lost com 18:07:28 update? 18:07:31 any word on new drops incoming? 18:08:02 not yet, waiting on tramsmission 18:08:09 brb shepherd poop 18:09:00 opened all the windows and it's still so dark I'm tripping over things in here 18:09:11 sometimes I hate Seattle weather 18:09:17 Don't even really call 'em tangos anymore 18:09:42 -!- nignog 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has quit Page closed 18:09:47 yeah i'm old. 18:10:03 And, you say we don't put up a youtube about it, but there's a motivational video regarding the deployment of just about every battalion that's set foot in country 18:10:50 VriskaMobile, sounds fantastic 18:10:53 I wish we did, to be straight with you. If only to satisfy my Rainbow 6 vibe. 18:11:35 someones cting like grown up 18:11:42 acting 18:11:59 vrisk is it the rain? 18:13:05 probably. Chinatown electricity is kind of iffy when it rains. 18:13:25 ah 18:13:37 in the meantime I'm in the dark and the paramedics just came for one of my neighbors 18:13:47 wuh oh 18:14:26 my building is full of old people, this happens every time the power goes out 18:15:19 :[ 18:16:26 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 18:16:48 so is there an eta on the next trans? 18:18:37 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 18:18:39 -!- Maya2 ~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca has joined #sift 18:19:05 hi sorgens 18:19:10 hi may 18:19:10 Hello 18:19:14 maya 18:19:22 anon 18:19:55 ooo hi* sorry 18:20:09 so c1... I've seen some pretty interesting 'devices' before. what kind are you looking for? 18:20:43 :D 18:20:48 The kind that fuck up sleep. Or something. 18:21:24 so, you're looking for an ipad? 18:21:52 Yeah, man. Ipads are my primary focus. 18:22:03 netflix... will fuck your sleep up 18:22:33 Don't get that out this way. 18:22:40 hey Sorgens, wb Maya 18:22:43 Without a VPN, that is. 18:24:24 i don't need a vpn. 18:24:44 Yeah, your location's probably a bit different from my own. 18:25:52 well, for one, I don't have a screming japanese dude in my basement. 18:26:03 anymore.. 18:27:22 -!- VriskaMobile d036208e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.32.142 has quit Page closed 18:27:36 -!- Vriska 4ba50ab5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.165.10.181 has joined #sift 18:27:42 power' 18:27:47 s back, thank fuck 18:27:53 No basement on my end either. Plus, he's made his way elsewhere. 18:27:58 Should be a real safe cat for awhile. 18:28:57 the payoff for me would have been seeing the hit. unfortunate that we missed that in the film. 18:29:45 even if it was a few fingers underneath the jawbone 18:29:55 V to the throat 18:30:28 Preceded by a good, old fashioned softening blow. Schoolyard backhand to the balls. 18:30:45 there's more of a cns reflex if you focus on the nerves just elow the chin. 18:31:01 (below 18:32:34 Depends on the individual. Nerves can be deadened, reflexes vary. I like standard, all across the board reactions. Blunt force to the throat usually gets me that. 18:34:41 -!- MrNoob ~smuxi@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has joined #sift 18:34:47 i'm biased towards the neurology of pain and reflex. But I get you... sometimes you just gotta pick up something big and hit him with it. 18:36:02 ever have a Marine chop you on the shoulder? shit sucks. 18:36:15 it's llike they share notes or something. 18:36:21 They actually literally do 18:36:30 fuckers 18:36:41 There's around 200 some odd pressure points and nerve strikes they like, the Corps teaches them in passing 18:39:06 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.135.67 has quit host closed the connection 18:39:35 But yeah, the ol' chest cam doesn't move with the head, so it's hard to pick up some of what happens 18:39:45 It's a bit more discrete, though. Looks tourist-y. 18:40:00 inferred 18:40:09 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@89.142.135.67 has joined #sift 18:40:14 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit Leaving. 18:40:50 so what's the mystery. some assholes want to be assholes and some more assholes want to fuck them? 18:41:13 I don't get the secrecy. why not just document it openly. 18:41:21 Really just about as deep as this goes, for me. I stop in, check for intel. Grab an HVT or two. 18:41:32 it doesn't seem special or unique to me. 18:41:38 It's pretty open right now, far as I can see, the IRC's open, used to be invite only. 18:41:46 Anyone can access the logs, the wikia. 18:41:48 i guess 18:41:56 but why should they? 18:42:00 or would? 18:42:24 Can't tell you that. Try to keep in mind, I'm not advertising. I'm doing what I do, while Virgil broadcasts scary shit. 18:42:35 These guys bring people in as they see fit, or get rid of them. 18:42:58 I don't have the next great thing for sale. No home shopping network here. 18:43:03 Charon, may I ask what other types of assets you have available to you? 18:43:38 c1 18:43:50 oh sorry C1UCharon 18:43:51 Depends on what I need. I can pull just about whatever I really, truly need to make progress. 18:44:02 airstrike? 18:44:04 c1: anyone here, including myself, could be hostile to your objective 18:44:13 why share anything? 18:44:32 With proper civil considerations (which don't exist where I'm at right now. Airstrike + populous = no). 18:44:38 -!- Vriska 4ba50ab5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.165.10.181 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 18:45:02 C2: Not my call to make. Part two: If anyone here's hostile to my objective, I'll see you soon, I guess. 18:45:09 What about specialized 'gagetry'? 18:45:20 To be honest, it's not much different from Afghan, right now. I do what I do, and everyone sees. 18:45:28 If there's a bomb in the road one day, I'd better be on my game. 18:45:30 c2: I can get you some pretty kinky hookers in Kyoto. 18:45:31 -!- Vriska 4ba50e2e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.165.14.46 has joined #sift 18:45:35 lol 18:46:00 So it's really still just gun in hand running around human intel based 18:46:25 int1: Nothing seriously interesting. Everything we have is existing technology, I could get ICOM scanners to grab enemy chatter, use sniffers on networks to intercept communications. Same shit just about anyone else with this sort of access could do. 18:47:01 :) 18:47:39 so, is aleph wondering where their dood went and what happened to their drop 18:47:48 hehe 18:47:56 If you had the knowledge, you could do the same things. ICOMs are just broad range scanners. You can get them from radio shack. 18:48:16 no, i understand what they are... 18:48:22 More than likely. We haven't heard much more about Uehara, and I haven't gotten any intel regarding their actions. They're likely staying put. 18:48:42 so everything's been put on hold temporarily? 18:48:45 did they think they were flying under the radar or something? 18:48:50 prior to that 18:48:51 seems you were effective... 18:48:54 c1: that's the worst assumption i've ever made 18:49:12 "They're probably just hunkered down over there" 18:49:48 c2: From an intel perspective, it's probably what's going on. In reality, their after-actions likely include filming, photographing, following my ass and my buddies where ever we go. 18:50:17 Nothing overt, yet. Counterintel/surveillance should provide us with more than we've presently got. 18:52:08 In assuming that you're an NCS TO, that's exactly where you would want to put them. 18:52:59 I'd very much like for them to get impatient, right now. 18:54:26 I was in that situation once. I went out and got completely "hammered" on white soda and lime. They came to me. 18:57:26 but that was a different time. 18:59:21 fuck 18:59:30 I'm on a list now, aren't I? 18:59:48 Couldn't tell you that one. 19:00:21 it was a rhetorical question. 19:00:25 C1UCharon: wouldnt this operation UMBRA be compromised if aleph members found out about IRC and docs? 19:00:47 aum aleph cipher is showing us in google now 19:00:48 l69: You think they haven't? 19:01:03 that what i am asking? 19:01:18 could be interestind forr them 19:01:44 maybe it's all a clever ruse to scare them out of hiding, or into action and then nab them all 19:02:01 to make them get quick and sloppy 19:02:24 could be 19:02:31 best arg ever 19:02:55 maybe they wanna be found 19:02:56 c1: to be honest... if aleph is your target, it shouldn't take very long. 19:03:04 it this their web page ? 19:03:40 c2penumbra, you don't think this is just an arg? 19:04:06 c2: No doubt, man. 19:04:28 all i see there is bunch of joga and chakra stuff and alot of serenity pictures 19:05:22 Doubt they'd show you grinning pictures of themselves while they mix up a nice batch of Sarin. 19:05:40 Like falun gong... with anime... ang VX 19:05:54 c1:hivemind 19:06:38 Stepping out for a bit. Contact in 6. 19:07:06 bye 19:07:18 visca 19:07:36 vrisca, tell us what that movie is about 19:07:44 creepy shit 19:10:11 this looks like humanitarian organization page 19:10:49 The title of the video is "The Record of My Truth Practice: The Imperfect Me is Reborn into a Monastic" 19:11:05 weird 19:11:20 this totally makes me want to join. 19:11:25 this are thei offices? 19:11:26 lol c2p 19:11:39 me to but cant fidn sign in form 19:11:43 Lurker, the humanitarian organization page is pleading with you not to commit suicide 19:12:02 lol wha 19:12:06 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit timeout: 276 seconds 01:10:19 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 01:10:38 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 01:11:32 Welcome back, C. 01:11:44 Thanks, Kegs. 01:13:09 Anything new on your end? 01:13:10 hola charon how goes it 01:13:45 My work prepared for the zombie apocalypse during the eclipse yesterday, but other than that, pretty routine. 01:13:49 It goes, it goes. Trying to get out there and get some attention. 01:13:49 Yourself? 01:14:09 attention how so? 01:14:27 Make routes during daylight to draw reaction. 01:14:55 Have there been any other hits from that list of names i3 came up with? 01:14:59 If the EN's watching, they might make a move that gives them away. 01:15:35 i see 01:15:48 I've got intel working those names now to figure out how they fit in currently. If they're couriers, we might snatch them up like this last one, but it'll probably be an expected move. 01:17:15 any new drop locations? 01:17:30 Yes and no. I'll be getting the final okay on that tonight, possible drop tomorrow. 01:17:59 rad 01:18:18 is your name brian? 01:20:42 Mine? No 01:20:54 That's the second time I've heard that, though 01:21:27 How many more drops do you think there will be? 01:21:29 lol its from the video 01:24:40 2012-05-21T13:16:06 Who renamed the RSS feed for Spreaker on the wiki "It Is Butts First" ? 01:24:43 Good job guys! 01:25:20 lol that was me 01:25:30 /clapclap 01:25:47 but i guess someone else went overboard 01:27:28 Video? 01:28:38 2012-05-21T13:56:05 charon's name is probly Englebert 01:29:12 2012-05-21T13:57:23 his name probly is brian and he accidentally said it when i called him 01:29:59 So...that would be <-- that video, Maya's first call to you. 01:31:47 the "brian out" or "alright out" discussion thingy. 01:32:13 -!- You're now known as i3 01:32:21 Evening, SIFT, Charon 01:32:22 Welcome back, i3 01:32:27 hello ill 01:32:33 Haha 01:32:38 Welcome back, Ill 01:32:48 Thanks 01:32:51 Did I miss anything? 01:32:59 Not really 01:33:08 Slow afternoon/night 01:33:18 Cool, so nothing on the next drops yet 01:33:24 Well, my name's not Brian or Englebert 01:33:29 00:17 <@C1UCharon> Yes and no. I'll be getting the final okay on that tonight, possible drop tomorrow. 01:33:32 Getting final confirmation tonight 01:34:07 I'm still just hoping to here Alberta 01:34:17 2012-05-21T14:16:51 lol if charon ever reads these logs hes gonna have a good laugh 01:34:21 -!- plopplop 7c94bbfb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.148.187.251 has joined #sift 01:34:28 2012-05-21T14:17:41 IF UR READING THIS CHARON and u end up having to kill us all, do it urself! 01:34:32 Oh, hey, are you posting those Kelgand? 01:34:34 Maya is quite quotable in the logs. 01:34:50 Favour. If you read those Charon, do it while the team's not around... 01:34:53 I wanna hear "10 UNIFORM DELTA VICTOR" in the next transmission. 01:35:00 I really want a drop in my area 01:35:13 Yeah, i3 =p I'm going over the log from the last day. 01:35:31 Ok. If not the team, I'll take just not while Skip's around, haha. 01:35:49 Let's be honest though team, who wouldn't want a drop in their area 01:36:54 i would 01:37:05 but i doubt it will come to me 01:37:25 Which logs? 01:37:34 51STV seems to be mine 01:37:44 Uhoh, you guys raggin' on the team? hah 01:37:46 Charon: The link that says "logs" in the top there 01:37:52 how do you find that? 01:38:00 01:38:06 We were mostly nice 01:38:06 That sounds complicated, Kegs. Do stuff for me. 01:38:09 ty 01:38:26 I found my lat/long with and then hit the "calc" button, anon 01:38:41 What does, Charon? Reading the logs or clicking the link? 01:38:52 Kelgand 01:39:05 It's easier to right click on google maps and select what's here? 01:39:10 Both man 01:39:12 Halp 01:39:30 Heh 01:39:30 Is that how people keep getting the lat/long out of google maps? Good to know, thanks. Haha. 01:40:01 Ok, C. First, pack up your computer into the box you got it from. 01:40:08 Then, take it back to the store it came from 01:40:16 They can help you after that. 01:40:21 Godspeed, man. Godspeed. 01:40:22 Are you serious right now or 01:40:50 That is a definite "or" right now, C =p 01:40:54 Haha. 01:41:01 Too late anyway, I cracked a beer. Legal limit here is around 1.5 seconds of smelling alcohol. 01:45:21 -!- plopplop 7c94bbfb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.148.187.251 has quit Page closed 01:46:30 Oh. I didn't even know EgresswDevice.flv was on the youtube page. 01:48:49 Or Daiichi Taxi >_> What's that one about? Just following a taxi around? 01:48:54 Has anyone talked to marylamb about the keys? Can we safely remove the pics, or does he think they were indeed part of the drop? 01:49:13 Yeah, pretty much Kelgand 01:50:36 Ok, thanks 01:54:00 2012-05-21T15:45:33 Someone's gotta poo it. 01:54:01 ... 01:55:24 Wet works 01:55:30 It's a guy who pees on other men 01:56:16 I wanted to see that movie, FFL. But I didn't and totally was not expecting that clip. 01:58:44 Bah, of course. I go to log in to D3 and maint will start in 2 minutes and be going for the next 8 hours. Lame. 01:59:31 It would be nice to play my single player game whenever I wanted to, but apparently "single player" means "play on our servers, because MNAH" 02:00:21 Yeah, apparently there have been a ton of hacked Diablo 3 accounts 02:00:38 I wonder/hope the maintenance is related 02:00:55 It's probably to set up the real money auctionhouse. 02:02:32 -!- whatwhat 3a0739c2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.58.7.57.194 has quit Page closed 02:02:33 Oh, Hmm 02:02:43 Didn't that get delayed a few more days? 02:02:55 Also, I don't think they're going to do anything until they *officially* say something about the hacked accounts 02:03:10 Was it? I haven't actually been reading forums or twitter or anything 02:03:22 Apparently if you play public games with malicious individuals, they can get your SessionID and use it to log in as your character 02:03:36 They don't need to know your Battle.net password or use the Bnet authenticator 02:03:37 That seems like an oversight. 02:03:41 They just directly play as your character 02:03:44 Yeah, you think? Lol 02:03:48 Try telling that to Blizzard 02:04:16 But, now that I won't be on D3....come on, Virgil! I want a playfair to crack while I'm awake 02:08:00 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit timeout: 245 seconds 03:54:55 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 03:55:05 Good timing Charon 03:55:14 we just solved 43 03:55:17 02:44 43 is out 03:55:25 02:53 WHISPERS REPLACE THOUGHTS SUBTLY LIKE SMOKE BENEATH A DOOR FILLING THE ROOM CHOKING AND OPAQUE THE BREATH OF KALAGNI RUDRA 03:55:31 Took us all of 9 minutes. 03:55:37 yup 03:55:55 I wanted a drop, though... 03:55:58 Well... the sstv being a hint to the pass helped 03:55:59 Same. 03:56:25 If only the en chatter was this easy.... 03:56:30 yea same, thought Charon said there was going to be a drop today, maybe it was something i dreamt.. 03:56:48 00:17 <@C1UCharon> Yes and no. I'll be getting the final okay on that tonight, possible drop tomorrow. 03:57:46 03:57:58 That's actually pretty impressive, guys. 03:58:01 ahh, its night for him for now. So tomorrow for me. 03:59:09 Charon, what's the next locations for the drop? 03:59:35 Just scrolled up a bit, reminded me: cross comm between SIFT shifts is getting a bit rough. If we could get some kind of bulletin to post current objectives on, it would help. 03:59:53 I saw you mention that Charon 04:00:08 Nog, have not yet received final word. Standing by, myself, until then. I won't crash without giving you cats a bit of knowledge on that. 04:00:18 For an interim method, while we get a new system, we added a to do list to the front page 04:00:20 of the wiki 04:00:39 Damn you guys are getting better every day ^^ Just went to get some coffee, got back -> new trans, already solved 04:00:43 Sounds like a good call. 04:00:45 Is there a rumor of possible locations you can share, or are you in the dark? 04:00:55 Haha, poor begedele 04:01:04 Awesome, would be nice to know who should be ready to drive and get the drop tomorrow 04:01:12 Well, no matter to me 04:01:25 I've got a driver on standby, just in case 04:02:00 You know... because, buddy and a gun 04:02:37 i3: Will you be my buddy? 04:03:00 I need a gun 04:03:36 I have a decorative dagger I got as a groomsmens present, that's about it 04:03:43 Umm... Well. Where do you live? it might take some time, unless I can E-have your back 04:04:01 I've got an old saber from the 19th century 04:04:15 California. Just get a webcam and i'll bring my laptop with me and point it out and about, ok? 04:04:23 Great 04:04:29 Nothing could go wrong 04:04:44 Nope, looks foolproof to me! 04:06:04 Kerglgland - Want to play D3? 04:06:06 Yeah, I hate passing rumors, though. We're looking at (potentially) Toronto and Austin, TX 04:56:03 Do you know Ballistol? 04:56:05 Not to speak ill of a guy that's not here, but damn. 04:56:14 Not right off. 04:56:36 The most popular lubricant/cleaner in germany 04:56:50 Hey, just started raining here 04:56:53 Hm. Never used anything but the military stuff, really. 04:57:14 I had a twenty-two as a kid, won some bacon in a turkey shoot with an old man's 12 gauge. 04:57:20 You should let your team pick one up for you 04:57:25 About the extend of my civilian exposure. 04:57:50 Sounds rad to me, are they going to stop it on the way out of the country, though? 04:58:11 Customs = weird 04:58:15 Hey, those are pretty much the only two I fired as a kid 04:58:27 C1UCharon, if you're the real deal, what does CLP stand for?!? 04:59:05 Cleaning, lubricant, protectant (something along those lines, offa the top of my head) UNLESS we're talking about lower ranking cats 04:59:09 Then it means Chow, Libo, Pay 04:59:11 OR 04:59:14 Chow, Libo, Pussy 04:59:17 Haha 04:59:22 ^^ 04:59:22 Hundred variants 04:59:24 Hah 05:00:10 Would've been pretty depressing if I just clammed up right after you asked that, huh? "I...I don't know" 05:00:26 Haha 05:00:27 FFL: I misread you as asking about CLR, so I was going, "No, it's Calcium Lime Rust" to myself. Haha. 05:00:42 You're a looney 05:00:46 I know. 05:00:47 i know what ccr is 05:00:53 I'm also tired, so I'm a sleepy looney. 05:00:58 Not a good combination. 05:01:14 Good call anon 05:01:23 I'm learning new words every day 05:01:36 Now I know what the Looney tunes are 05:01:43 Here's one nobody ever seems to remember 05:01:55 SAFESOC 05:02:05 condom 05:02:10 Right? 05:02:13 sounds like birth control 05:02:25 You didn't before begedele? Not being from germany, I have no idea what to expect from your english 05:02:32 Security, Automatic weapons, Fields of Fire, Entrenchment, Obstacles, Concealment 05:02:40 OCOKA 05:02:42 ? 05:02:42 Shit, missed the second S! 05:02:49 Sectors of Fire on that one 05:03:00 OCOKA, or KOCOA 05:03:03 Either way right 05:03:08 Okay, lol 05:03:19 Key Terrain, Observation, Cover and Concealment, Obstacles, Avenues of Approach 05:03:24 When was the last time you studied for a board? :P 05:03:41 Never, to be honest. Just needed to know how to fight the modern fight. 05:03:49 Nope, never looked it up before. I'd say my english skills are pretty decent. I've learned a lot at school, but that's more than seven years ago. 05:04:28 The military will literally turn ANYTHING into an acronym. 05:04:30 Yeah, it ocurred to me literally days ago it'd be your second language. So doing pretty good 05:04:32 I started learning english in the 5th grade. 05:04:46 EVERYthing is an acronym 05:05:09 LOA, LOA! 05:05:15 POSH = prevention of etc. 05:05:16 Limit of Advance, yeah 05:06:21 Better than the german Bundeswehr acronyms 05:06:26 StOÃœbPl 05:06:29 PzGrenBtl 05:06:32 Haha 05:06:38 That's cool, begedele 05:07:09 My client couldn't even display one of those 05:07:13 Gather at the AA, cross the LOD, call in your PAX, step off to the OBJ, stop after thirty for SLLS, call in a SITREP every thirty fucking seconds, POSREP every fraction of a second 05:07:19 I've got to work on the character set for this thing 05:07:33 Whoa, Peg 05:07:37 That's uh, that shit's crazy 05:08:10 Looks like some chemistry shit. If I saw that on the side of a barrel, I wouldn't touch that barrel. 05:57:23 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 05:57:25 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 05:57:56 As of right now, Toronto is locked on solid. Virgil's awaiting contact from Austin. 05:59:27 Would be nice if you could make the tx drop like tomorrow because I'm going out of town within the next couple days 06:00:04 Steve Austin? :| 06:00:08 If not, my buddy is in Houston and he would probably be down to pick up a drop in that area 06:00:11 Stone Cold 06:00:30 3:16 06:04:04 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p2084-ipngn100102yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit timeout: 276 seconds